Tiempo al tiempo
by Altebar
Summary: Bóromir y Aragorn tienen una conexión que interpretan de diferentes maneras, a lo largo del viaje de la Compañía, algo nacerá entre ellos y deberán enfrentar sus deseos y sus temores, y también Légolas entrará en la liza por unos ojos verdes. YAOI.
1. Tiempo al tiempo

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tolkien y de quien quiera que tenga los derechos legales de libro y peliculas.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

Este fanfic se basa principalmente en las películas. Y no voy a matar a Bóromir.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Aragorn y Bóromir, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 1. Tiempo al tiempo.**

"Debe resultarte confuso."

Aragorn enarcó las cejas, confuso, sin saber a que se refería el súbito comentario del mago, claro que Gandalf, y todos los magos en general, solían permitirse el lujo de ser divagantes y duales en sus declaraciones.

En respuesta a su expresión, Gandalf hizo un gesto bajo la balconada y Aragorn vió allí a Bóromir, hijo de Denethor. El Capitán de Gondor estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de piedra de los jardines y parecía abstraido observando una de las fuentes. Aragorn se percató de su postura, parecía que Bóromir estuviese cargando en ese momento con el peso del mundo entero, tal era el abatimiento que se percibía en él. Probablemente estaba reflexionando sobre lo acontecido en el concilio o quizás era simple añoranza de su hogar, que había dejado muy atrás a causa de aquel viaje.

"¿Confuso?"

"Bueno, si mal no recuerdo la última vez que viste al hijo mayor de Denethor, este no debía tener más de tres años."

Aragorn asintió con una leve sonrisa, y tanto que lo había sido. Cuando había visto a Bóromir se había sentido completamente perdido.

Su primer recuerdo de aquel hombre era el de un niño pequeño, cuando él no había sido Aragorn, sino Thorongil, durante su estancia en Minas Tirith, hacía tanto tiempo. Recordaba a Bóromir como un infante en brazos de su madre, la hermosa Finduilas, un precioso niño rubio al que había hecho carantoñas, encantado.

Pero quien apareció en Rivendell no era un niño sino todo un hombre.

Bóromir, capitán de Gondor, hijo del Senescal de la ciudad blanca.

Después de verle ante la espada rota, y despues de nuevo en el concilio de Elrond, no podía sino compararle con el comienzo de una tormenta.

A primera vista, Bóromir era la viva imagen de su padre en rostro y formas. El senescal de Gondor estaba presente en su hijo. La sólida figura de un guerrero y su fiera expresión imitaban a su padre, Denethor.

Pero había algo más en Bóromir. Algo dificil de definir, como los rayos de luz que se filtran entre el cielo nublado y plomizo, esos destellos entre un bosque espeso. Aparecía en sus claros ojos verdes, un regalo de su madre. Como una dualidad escondida, que quedaba patente en sus maneras.

El temperamento del padre se mostraba en todo movimiento público que hacía el hijo. Orgullo bien ganado en su gente y sus propios logros daban a Bóromir el coraje para hablar sin tapujos, para luchar por lo que pensase que era lo mejor para Gondor. Pero parecía que había otra faceta que guardaba celosamente, mostrada a retazos, quizá en soledad o a amigos muy cercanos. Había sido casi doloroso ver desaparecer de su rostro la expresión de asombro y reverencia ante el mural de Isildur y la espada tan pronto como se percató de que no estaba solo en la pequeña alcoba.

En el concilio, Bóromir no había dejado duda alguna acerca de sus intenciones o sus ideas, había hablado alto y claro. Su orgullo y arrogancia no habían flaqueado por encontrarse en presencia de elfos, ni en la casa de Elrond, solo la declaración de Légolas, presentando a Aragorn como el heredero de Isildur, y no "un montaraz" habían hecho titubear a Bóromir, claramente consternado por la declaración.

Aragorn se preguntó si era ese conocimiento el que ahora estaba perturbando al capitán de Gondor.

No había pretendido presentarse así ante el hijo de Denethor, hubiese preferido esperar. Pero eso ya no tenía remedio, Légolas había salido en su defensa con la mejor de las intenciones y teniendo en cuenta que iban a viajar juntos como una Compañía, Bóromir tenía derecho a saber con quien viajaba en realidad.

La mañana siguiente partirían de Rivendell, Aragorn se despidió de Gandalf y se dirigió a su habitación, no era tiempo de perderse en divagaciones sino de prepararse para el largo viaje.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos exteriores se encontró con el protagonista de sus mas recientes pensamientos. Bóromir estaba parado en una bifurcación, con expresión confusa y claramente perdido. No era de extrañar, pues para él todos los pasillos de Rivendell debían parecerle casi iguales, mas aun habiendo caido la noche.

En ese momento, a la luz de la luna, con los rasgos suavizados por efecto de la pálida luz y una cierta perpejlidad, perdió rápidamente la excesiva semejanza con Denethor, con el cabello rubio aclarado por la blanca luz, y los ojos... los ojos verdes eran ahora deslumbrantes, claros y tan verdes como nunca habían sido vistos.

La expresión de Bóromir cambió en un instante, antes de que Aragorn pestañease todo rastro de vulnerabilidad desapareció dejando una expresión firme y rebosante de orgullo y autoridad. Aragorn se preguntó como podía cambiar de expresión tan rápido, casi parecía algo estudiado.

"¿Ocurre algo?."- Preguntó Bóromir en tono caústico.

Aragorn se percató de que se había quedado mirando a Bóromir sin decir palabra y se amonestó silenciosamente.

2Es tarde, deberiamos dormir bien mientras podamos.- Respondió en tono coloquial, ya había adivinado que no resultaba simpático a Bóromir."

"No sabía que tuviese que dar cuentas a nadie."

Aragorn no dejó que la cortante respuesta le afectase, aunque sabía que la reacción hostil de Bóromir era infantil y falta de sentido común. No tenía motivos para ser tan agresivo con él cuando no le había procurado ningún mal.

Podría ofrecer a Bóromir acompañarle a su habitación, pero no le cabía duda de que el arrogante negaría estar perdido o siquiera desorientado. Probablemente merecía que le dejase vagando por Rivendell un buen rato, pero Aragorn no pensaba responder al sobervio hijo de Gondor con la misma moneda, él no tenía necesidad de reafirmarse con ese comportamiento.

"Si lo deseas te acompañaré hasta tu habitación, podríamos hablar por el camino."

"¿Sobre que¿Sobre tu supuesto derecho a asumir el trono de Gondor?"

Aragorn se guardó un suspiro, Bóromir parecía dispuesto a llevar aquello de la forma mas dificil, en aquello era realmente igual que su padre, con las uñas sacadas ante el mas mínimo asomo de ofensa, real o imaginaria.

"Solo pretendo ayudar, Bóromir."

"Ni Gondor ni yo necesitamos tu ayuda, gracias."- Replicó Bóromir.

Era una causa perdida. Bóromir tenía un orgullo de hierro. Aragorn se tragó una ácida réplica y desistió en su intento de mantener una amistosa conversación con el Capitán de Gondor, resultaba inutil tratar de atravesar aquella barrera de sobervia y resentimiento.

"Como te plazca."

Se marchó dejando a Bóromir, no tardaría mas de una hora en dar con su dormitorio, tampoco era muy apremiante ayudarle. Además el hijo de Denethor tenía que aprender modales, no podrían realizar con éxito aquella misión si Bóromir persistía en comportarse agresivamente.

Tendrían que lidiar con aquello, pero no ahora, más adelante.

Bóromir vagó un rato hasta dar con su habitación, una vez dentro se desplomó sobre la cama, exhausto tanto física como mentalmente.

Aragorn le provocaba un conflicto al que no quería enfrentarse, había venido a Rivendell en busca de consejo, quizas de ayuda, no esperaba volver acompañado por el heredero de Isildul. ¿Qué pretendía aquel hombre¿Qué diría su padre?

En las habitaciones de la casa de Elrond, Bóromir había lamentado profundamente no tener allí a Fáramir, su hermano menor sin duda habría disfrutado enormemente contemplando la ciudad élfica. Cada esquina tenía algo precioso que merecía ser observado.

Finalmente su atención había llegado hasta el mural de Isildura, en el momento final de la derrota de Sauron, el mural le había fascinado por la leyenda que representaba, las leyendas que inspiraba y que Faramir gustaba de contarle a cada ocasión. Por unos instantes se había sentido tentado de creer en las leyendas, en que Gondor volvería a tener un rey, en que... pero no, esos pensamientos solo eran ensoñaciones poco prácticas, como diría su padre.

Súbitamente se percato de que no estaba solo en la sala, se volvió para ver aun hombre, con un libro abierto en la mano que le observaba con profundo interes. Parecía joven, aproximadamente de su edad, y pese a ser un hombre vestía ropas de manufactura élfica, aunque en un estilo mas propio de los hombres, y llevaba botas de viaje, propias de los hombres del norte.

La extraña ropa, alianza de hombres y elfos, despertó la curiosidad y cierta desconfianza en Bóromir.

El hombre se presentó a si mismo de forma curiosa cuanto menos. ¿Un amigo de Gandalf? Esa no era forma de presentarse ante alguien, quien quiera que fuese.

Bóromir supuso que era un amigo de la casa de Elrond además de Gandalf, quizá un montaraz a juzgar por las botas.

Los intensos ojos azules seguían examinándole, haciendole sentir incómodo. Intentó ignorar la presencia del extraño hombre, pero seguía sintiendo aquella intensa mirada en su espalda. Se movió hasta la bandeja que sostenía los restos de Narsil. Mientras tomaba la espada, tuvo la desagradable sensación de seguir estando bajo una atenta observación, como si tratasen no ya de leer sus gestos sino su mente. Se sacudió nerviosamente y se cortó con el quebrado filo. Reluctante, se giró para mirar de nuevo al hombre, su mirada era penetrante, parecía capaz de leer su mente, pasando sobre todas sus barreras con dolorosa facilidad.

Deseoso de abandonar aquel lugar, y alejarse de aquel hombre, Bóromir se había marchado precipitadamente, profundamente perturbado.

Bóromir rememeró el suceso con preocupación, nunca antes había tenido nadie un efecto así en él, haciendole desear huir, a él, que había enfrentado hordas de orcos y participado en innumerables batallas por Gondor.

"Deberiamos dormir bien mientras podamos" 

No era tanto las palabras, sino el parecido con una orden de aquella sugerencia, lo que le irritaba.

La idea de que pronto ese mismo hombre podría muy bien comandarle era lo que realmente le producía aquel enfado. Desde que el príncipe elfo había proclamado que aquel supuesto montaraz sentado entre ellos era el legítimo dirigente de Gondor, aquellas palabras le envenenaban el viaje de regreso a su hogar.

Desde hacía generaciones su familia, sus antepasados habían sido los guardianes de la Ciudad Blanca, aquella responsabilidad había sido inculcada en su linea de sangre y era el pilar del honor y orgullo de su gente. Ahora era el trabajo de Bóromir mantener el reino de Gondor a salvo de las fuerzas de la oscuridad que la amenazaban desde el este. Como Capitán General, era él quien comandaba las fuerzas de Gondor, y su padre, el Senescal, quien la gobernaba.

Y ahora, en el momento en que Gondor podía enfrentar, bien su mayor triunfo o su peor destino, el supuesto heredero de Isildur, descendiente de los reyes de antaño, decidía hacer su aparición.

Tras el concilio había salido a pasear, a poner sus pensamientos en orden despues de aquellas perturbadoras nuevas, el anillo único, que habían decidido destruir, el regreso de los reyes de antaño... Finalmente había marchado de regreso a su habitación, pues pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que pudiese volver a dormir en una cama. Se había desorientado en uno de los pasillos, y había dado vueltas, confuso y levemente divertido consigo mismo.

Cuando alzó la vista, no obstante, su momento de paz había sido roto cuando se había percatado de que el montaraz estaba allí, mirándole directamente, con una mirada escrutadora. Casi parecía estar haciendo una valoración del otro hombre, midiéndole. Bóromir se había tensado con incomodidad y cierto resentimiento, era la misma mirada que había recibido la primera vez que se había encontrado con el montaraz, escrutándole del mismo modo desde la oscuridad.

Bóromir había apartado la mirada, muy a su pesar aquella observación le había producido no solo resentimiento, sino confusión y una extraña cálided e inquietud que no acertaba a explicar con palabras.

Ahora pensaba que quizá había sido demasiado rudo en sus palabras, pero no podía evitarlo, Aragorn le producía una sensación de desasosiego y conflicto que le ponían en guardia.

Quería evitar en lo posible aquellos ojos azules como el cielo de verano que parecían capaces de ver su misma alma.

Capaces de aliviar el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros.

Bóromir se sacudió esos pensamientos tan impropios de él. Especialmente acerca del que estaba intentando usurpar la posición de su familia en la ciudad que habían dirigido y defendido durante tanto tiempo. Se concentró en su enfado y resentimiento, abrazandose a esos sentimientos, que eran familiares y seguros, suelo firme en que protegerse de pensamientos extraños y perturbadores.

Nunca había sentido una conexión así con otro hombre.


	2. Inquietud

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tolkien y de quien quiera que tenga los derechos legales de libro y peliculas.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Aragorn y Bóromir, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 2. Inquietud**

Tan solo llevaban una semana de viaje desde su partida de la casa de Elrond, en Rivendell. El viaje había sido continuo, con breves paradas para comer y descansar.

Se aproximaban a los pies de las montañas y el sol empezaba a esconderse en el cielo, y Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, había llamado a acampar. La compañía empezó a preparar el campamento para pasar la noche. Mientras Boromir se acomodaba en el suelo con un suspiro, echó una ojeada a sus compañeros de viaje. El enano y uno de los hobbits, Sam, estaban recogiendo las sacas transportadas por el pony. Los dos hobbits mas jóvenes estaban sentados lado a lado, hablando alegremente. Solo mirarles hacía sonreir a Bóromir, haciéndole olvidar sus preocupaciones por un breve momento.

Había contemplado con escepticismo la decisión del Concilio de incluirles en la Compañía, pero se había sorprendido al descubrir que su compañía le producía alivio, estaba empezando a coger cariño a su alegre actitud y amistoso carácter.

Cuidadosamente, miró al montaraz, y vió que el otro hombre estaba ahora con Gandalf, Légolas y Frodo, el hobbit que cargaba con el anillo. Parecían sumidos en una importante conversación, quizá sobre el camino a seguir. Boromir sabía que debería levantarse y averiguarlo pero en ese momento prefería estar lejos del montaraz, despues de la tensión nacida entre ellos en Rivendell, prefería no estar cerca de Aragorn.  
Su resolución se tambaleó, no obstante, cuando súbitamente el montaraz se sentó junto a él. Boromir alzó la vista, sorpendido, había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado del aproximamiento del otro hombre. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado cuando Aragorn empezó a hablarle.

"Pareces preocupado¿te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy bien, Aragorn."- Contestó Boromir, tratando de sonar confiado, y fallando miserablemente.- "Solo pensaba a donde nos llevará este camino."

Léntamente volvió el rostro para mirar al hombre de morenos cabellos a su lado, que afortunadamente estaba mirando al suelo en ese momento.

Se sentía como si ya conociera a aquel hombre, algo en el le resultaba perturbadoramente agradable, como un viejo conocido al que hubiese apreciado mucho. Y sin embargo estaba seguro de que tal cosa no era posible.

"Es dificil adivinar a donde nos llevarán nuestros pasos."- Convino Aragorn, pensativo, mirando por las lomas hacia el este, oteando el horizonte con preocupación. Boromir le observó sin hablar, listo para mirar hacia otro lado si el montazaz volvía los ojos.

No obstante, cuando Aragorn volvió a mirar a Boromir, este descubrió que no podía apartar la vista. Los penetrantes ojos azules parecían haberle capturado con su intensidad, y Boromir no podía sino sostenerle la mirada.

"Boromir."- Aragorn titubeó brevemente.- "No deseo que continuemos este viaje con sentimientos hostiles, nunca he querido ser tu enemigo."

Boromir miró al suelo, apartándose de la expectante expresión de Aragorn, de aquella sensación irreconocible que le perturbaba.

"Ni yo deseo ser tu enemigo, Aragorn, solo quiero lo mejor para mi tierra y mi gente, como mi familia siempre ha tratado de hacer."

"Por supuesto."- Asintió Aragorn.- "Yo tambien quiero que Gondor mantenga la gloria que posee. Nuestro objetivo es el mismo."

Bóromir miró de nuevo al otro hombre, molesto por sus palabras.

"No, desde que era un niño, mi lugar ha estado con las armas de Minas Tirith, entrenando para el día en las dirigiría a la batalla contra nuestros enemigos. Horas interminables en las defensas de al ciudad, incontables amigos perdidos en el camino."

Miró las llamas recién nacidas de la hoguera mientras su voz se volvía grave por la emoción y la severidad.

"No tienes idea, Aragorn, de la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas que ha costado crear el Gondor que existe ahora, vertidas por mi familia y mis antepasados. Vivo unicamenta para Gondor, es mi unico camino."

Ahora la furia era palpable en su voz, a medida que sus palabras le recordaban porque le enfurecía la presencia de Aragorn, porque no quería creer en su proclamación.

"¿Dónde has estado, montaraz? Viviendo con los elfos y viajando por las montañas como un vagabundo. ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando Minas Tirith afrontaba el peligro con sus senescales?"

Boromir se detuvo, percatándose de su pérdida de control, con un gruñido de frustración se arrebujó en su capa al sentir un escalofrio, tratando de poner sus emociones de nuevo bajo control.

Por un largo momento, hubo silencio entre ambos, Bóromir podía oir la respitacion acompasada del montaraz mientras este estaba sentado a su lado, en aparente calma. Cuidadosamente, Bóromir le miró por el rabillo del ojo, en ese momento Aragorn se puso en pie y se apartó de él. Bóromir sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho, como si sufriera la ausencia de Aragorn a su lado.

¿Es que no podía darle una explicación al menos?

* * *

He aquí el grupo que viajará a Mordor para destruir el anillo. Mis ojos recorren el corro formado en torno a las ascuas del fuego, mis compañeros de viaje, los miembros de la compañía del anillo. A un lado están los hobbits, acurrucados como una camada de cachorros, el enano y su inseparable hacha, Gandalf con el sombrero de pico echado sobre el rostro, Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, está a su lado, y en el otro extremo del grupo está echado Boromir, hijo de Gondor.

Está amaneciendo, y en apenas un par de horas nos pondremos de nuevo en marcha de modo que me permito cerrar los ojos y reposar brevemente. Soy la vista y el arco de este compañía y debo estar preparado para este duro viaje.

Es la guardia de Boromir en este breve tiempo de descanso para mí.

Bóromir. He aquí un misterio que espera a ser resuelto.

De todo este grupo, es un hombre quien mas atrae mi curiosidad. La de los hombres es la mas peculiar de las razas, la mas voluble y variada. No hay mas que ver la cantidad de glorias e infamias que son capaces de alcanzar en los dos espectros, tanto la luz como la oscuridad.

Boromir. Recuerdo la primera vez que le ví, en Rivendell.

No era la primera vez que veía a un humano. De hecho ya conocía a Aragorn, pero a veces creo que Aragorn no cuenta, se ha criado con elfos, y cuando está en mi compañía se comporta como si él mismo lo fuera. Pero Bóromir era diferente, había algo especial en él.

¿Cómo explicarlo? A simple vista no sabría decirlo. A ojos de mi gente no es muy alto, es corpulento para nuestro estandar, tiene el cuerpo de un soldado, es un guerrero de figura esculpida en el combate y no me cabe duda de que sus manos deben ser callosas por el uso de la espada y escudo. Su cabello estaba sucio por el largo viaje y traía en su piel el polvo y sudor del camino. En resumen, no tendría porque haber atraido mi atención, soy un elfo, un príncipe nada menos, y él es solo un mortal, ni siquiera de sangre real.

Pero incluso en ese momento había algo en él, algo presagiado por aquellos claros ojos verdes, como esmeráldas traslúcidas. En ellos podía leerse su fascinación por la ciudad élfica, que su cuerpo trataba de disimular, llevando en sus pasos el orgullo de su raza.

No pude apartar mi mirada de él hasta que le guiaron hasta el aposento destinado a los invitados que acudirían al concilio. Después me sentí molesto conmigo mismo por mi reacción, que no tenía sentido alguno.

Nunca me había sentido tan fascinado por un hombre, y sé a ciencia cierta que no soy el primero. No creo que Lord Elrond fuese solo amistoso con Isildur. Nunca ha vuelto a ser así con ningún hombre, nunca dirigió la misma mirada ardiente que dedicaba a Isildur hacia Aragorn. Pero ví como miraba a Bóromir.

En el concilio, Boromir dejó patente su carácter, su arrogancia y sus decisiones. En ese momento me sentí irritado¿cómo podía resultar atrayente alguien tan obtuso? A fin de cuentas solo se trataba de un humano, cargado con todos los defectos de la raza de los hombres. Cuando despreció a Aragorn, salté en defensa de este.

Mas tarde me dí cuenta de mi error, mi falta de delicadeza, no había sido una buena forma de presentar al futuro rey de Gondor ante el hijo del Senescal de la ciudad blanca.

Sin embargo, ahora que llevamos días viajando, me siento confuso, el arrogante humano que ví en Rivendell es más de lo que pensé.

Tras esta semana de viaje he sabido de lo mucho que ama su hogar. Cuando habla realmente le escucho, al igual que Aragorn. En su voz se proclama su amor a su tierra y a su gente, su sentido del deber y protección hacia la ciudad blanca y todos los que la habitan.

Tengo que poner en orden estas preocupaciónes. Temo estar demasiado interesado en el humano.

Han despertado. Mis ojos vagan hasta el lugar donde está Boromir. Está sentado en el suelo, guardando sus enseres, ignorando sus alrededores. Me pregunto que hay bajo su armadura, tanto la mental como la real. ¿Cómo es el verdadero Bóromir¿Dónde acaba tu arrogancia y se iluminan tus fascinantes iris? Me propongo descubrirlo.

Mientras nos ponemos en marcha miro de reojo a Boromir, viaja a la zaga de los hobbits, en compañía de Merry y Pippin, como un perro guardián. Resulta encantador el apego que ha nacido entre ellos, los dos hobbits tratan a Boromir como si de un hermano mayor se tratara y Boromir hace lo propio hacia ellos.

Antes de que termine este viaje debo haber descubierto todos los secretos que ocultas, Boromir, hijo de Gondor.


	3. Por esos ojos

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tolkien y de quien quiera que tenga los derechos legales de libro y peliculas.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Aragorn, Bóromir y Légolas, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 3. Por esos ojos.**

No podía seguir evadiendo la cuestión.

Aragorn observó al protagonista de sus pensamientos durante aquellas largas jornadas de viaje. Ahora disfrutaban de unos instantes de reposo después de comer, dejando que Gandalf meditase sobre el rumbo a seguir, que a todas luces parecía ser el paso de Caradhras a juzgar por la preocupada mirada que dirigía a menudo el mago a las imponentes montañas.

Cada cual disfrutaba a su manera del breve descanso, un escaso tiempo de ocio del que no podrían volver a gozar en un tiempo si es que tomaban la peligrosa ruta de las heladas cumbres.

Aragorn meditó sobre su revelación al observar a Bóromir.

No servía de nada engañarse. Le deseaba. Pese a su arrogante comportamiento, a su hostilidad hacia él... se sentía atraido por el guerrero de Gondor.

El amor que Aragorn sentía por Arwen era profundo y sincero. Amaba a su doncella elfa con toda su alma pero a veces... y esta era una de esas veces, Aragorn sentía la necesidad de algo diferente. De algo salvaje, impredecible y completamente mortal. La relativa juventud de Bóromir y su tempestuosa naturaleza, tan cuidadosamente guardadas por capas de responsabilidad y orgullo, le llamaban poderosamente.

En ocasiones se había dejado llevar por aquella necesidad, y en sus viajes había yacido ocasionalmente con otros hombres, pero no significaban nada y Arwen guardaba respetuoso silencio, sabiendo que no tenían nada que ver con el amor entre ellos dos.

Pero Bóromir era otra cuestión. Para empezar eran compañeros de viaje, miembros de una misma Compañía. Y era el hijo del Senescal de Gondor, era el Capitán del ejército de la Ciudad Blanca, alguien que en el futuro tendría que jurarle lealtad, por mucho que rechazase ferozmente la idea.

Aragorn no podía permitirse el dejarse llevar por aquel anhelo.

Le doblaba en edad. Aragorn pensó en ello mientras miraba a Bóromir con Merry y Pippin, practicando sus movimientos de espada, enseñando a los hobbits como defenderse en caso de peligro. Bóromir era un gran profesor, un maestro de la espada por naturaleza y práctica, convirtiendo la seria lección en apenas un juego para los inquietos medianos, que adoraban a su profesor con profunda admiración.

Aragorn fumaba de su pipa con una sonrisa, viendo como los pequeños hobbits tiraban a Bóromir al suelo, lanzándose sobre él con gritos de guerra y risas. De pronto Bóromir reía con igual desapego y Áragorn expulsó el humo con un suspiro, era la primera vez que veía al severo Bóromir tan feliz, realmente alegre. La risa iluminaba su mirada mientras se quitaba de encima a los alegres Merry y Pippin, haciendo al montaraz nuevamente consciente del gran atractivo de Bóromir. Sus ojos verdes eran casi camaleonicos, reflejando su humor con todas las gamas de verde, claros y oscuros, mas esmeraldas o mas jades.

Podría perderse en sus profundidades.

Solo mirarle le resultaba duro para mantener su resolución.

Fuertes y entonados músculos, firme planta, todos los signos de un guerrero. Cicatrices de guerra como pétalos blancos sobre la piel.

Sonriendo al sol de la mañana, su belleza era notable, no era la belleza eterea e irreal de los elfos, sino el atractivo de un hombre, de la pasión de los mortales. El cabello rubio y enmarañado por el viento, reluciente a la luz del sol, el rostro indudablemente masculino con los rasgos de los hombres de Gondor.

Afortunados maese Tuk y Brandigamo, estar tan cercanos al atractivo guerrero, al valeroso capitán.

Se preguntó sobre sus posibilidades. La posibilidad de tomar esas encallecidas manos entre las suyas. Besar el fuerte cuello, separar sus labios y robar un beso. Retirar su uniforme y su capa de viaje, y ver al hombre que era, no el que mostraba. La posibilidad de besar su pecho escuchar su poderoso corazón, que marcaba el ritmo del orgulloso guerrero de Gondor.

Como deseaba oirle llamar su nombre mientras veneraba su cuerpo, que ocultaba de él bajo el uniforme de Gondor y las armas de la guardia de élite. Su guardia, si regresaba a la ciudad de sus padres. Su ciudad, su senescal. Su Bóromir.

Pero no, no debía. Aragorn notó el peso del colgante dado por Arwen sobre su pecho, como recordándole que aquello no debía ser. Y que aquellas ideas eran no solo erroneas, sino insensatas y absurdas.

Bóromir no solo no le amaba, sino que le rechazaba incluso como amigo, manteniendo las distanicias con la compañía, como si no quisiese formar parte de ella.

Y Aragorn no podía cerrar esa brecha, no quería estar con Bóromir mas tiempo del estrictamente necesario, no podía dejar que su voluntad flaqueara por el atractivo hombre. Él era Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur, y tenía una misión que cumplir y una hermosa doncella elfa como prometida.

No debía, no podía dejar atrás todo aquello por Bóromir. Por algo que despues de todo era un impulso, nada más... ¿no era asi?

Cuando Sam se acercó y le mencionó la extraña nube en el horizonte, Aragorn apenas si reaccionó, hasta que Bóromir añadió lo mas preocupante, se movía contra el viento.

Se ocultaron rápidamente de los espias de Sáruman, deseando fervientemente no que no les hubiesen visto ni a ellos ni los restos de la hoguera.

No podían seguir disfrutando de aquella breve calma, se pusieron en marcha apresuradamente, habiendo recordado el peligro al que se enfrentaban.

Aragorn miró por encima del hombro a Bóromir y por un segundo sus miradas, como tantas otras veces, se encontraron. Pero esta vez fue Aragorn el primero en desviar la mirada, y apretar el paso.

* * *

Habían pasado meses desde que partieron, y cada día que pasaba se le hacía mas duro. Bóromir avanzaba en la retaguardia mientras ascendían por la blanca nieve de la ladera de la montaña, concentrado en sus pensamientos. 

Sus compañeros no ayudaban demasiado. Sobre todo tras el incidente en que había recogido el anillo único, cuando este había caido en la nieve, perdiéndolo Frodo.

Actuaban como si Bóromir no fuese consciente de las miradas que le dirigían. ¿Tan ignorante le creían? Bóromir se desanimó aun más, se diría que no esperaban nada de él aparte de su espada y escudo. Se sentía como un simple refuerzo de aquella compañía, siempre a la sombra de Áragorn.

De cuando en cuando los jóvenes hobbits miraban en su dirección. Merry y Pippin se habían ganado su afecto sin duda. Cómo le recordaban a Fáramir cuando era mas joven, Bóromir acostumbraba a mirar por su hermano como un halcón, y hacía lo mismo con los hobbits.

Frodo y Sam eran otra historia, pues ambos parecían tensos cada vez que se acercaba. Bóromir se sentía dolorido al verlo¿realmente creían que traicionaría a la compañía y tomaría el anillo? Lo había recogido, lo había mirado, y era cierto que había oido su llamada¿pero acaso no lo había devuelto sin problema alguno?

Sería una deshonra para su pais y su familia de romper su juramento. Y Bóromir jamas atraería desgracia alguna sobre su hogar o su familia, Fáramir era la persona que mas apreciaba en el mundo y jamas hubiese hecho nada que le perjudicase. Y también estaba su padre... toda su vida había tenido que estar a la altura de las expectativas de Denethor, el Senescal de Gondor, lo había conseguido, y no era cuestión de empezar a avergonzar el orgullo de su padre en él. Puede que no fuese amor, pero era orgullo, y era lo mejor que se podía obtener de su padre.

Bóromir continuó caminando sin apenas prestar atención a sus alrededores, sumido en sus preocupaciones y su convencimiento de que tomar el paso de Caradhras era un error. Era un camino duro incluso para la raza de los hombres¿cómo iban los hobbits a superar semejante obstáculo. Eran valientes, arrojados, pero seguían siendo medianos, no podrían realizar semejante hazaña.

Súbitamente hundió el pie en un agujero oculto por la nieve y hubiese caido de no ser por dos brazos que le aferraron desde atrás y le recogieron. Bóromir notó el cálido cuerpo pese a las bajas temperaturas y miró hacia atrás, sorprendido.

Légolas, el elfo, le sonreía.

"Camina con cuidado, Bóromir."

Bóromir asintió, azorado. Los elfos eran sin duda criaturas fascinantes, de belleza indudable y maneras sosegadas. En Rivendell le había costado mucha fuerza de voluntad no quedarse alelado ante aquel pueblo, nunca había visto gente tan perfecta en rostros y voces.

Légolas no era una excepción, Bóromir no pudo por menos que admirar el rostro amable que le sonreía con juvenil afabilidad, aunque sin duda aquel elfo era mas viejo que todos ellos juntos. El cabello rubio mucho mas claro que el propio caía en una cascada de aspecto sedoso y Bóromir sintió contra su espalda el cuerpo del elfo, mucho mas fuerte de lo que parecía a simple vista, los elfos podían parecer etereos, gráciles, pero eso no les hacía en absoluto débiles o frágiles.

Los ojos azules se parecían a los de Aragorn... devastadoramente intensos.

Bóromir se sintió subitamente incómodo, pues Légolas aun no le había soltado y sus manos estaban aun sobre su torso, cálidas.

"... Gracias, Légolas."- Musitó con leve rubor.

Como si hubiese estado esperando a eso, Légolas le soltó despacio, Bóromir sintió un escalofrio inmediato ante la falta de aquellas manos, aquel cuerpo...

Légolas pasó junto a él, caminando con facilidad por la nieve, como si no pesase lo mas mínimo, y se puso a la cabeza de la compañía en poco tiempo.

Bóromir apresuró el paso para alcanzar a Gimli y continuaron el ascenso.

Esta vez Bóromir puso tiento en su caminar para no volver a tropezar, aunque su mirada solía desviarse hacia Légolas... no podía dejar de pensar que aquel breve encuentro le había perturbado mas de lo que hubiese debido.

* * *

Légolas recuperó su puesto en el orden de marcha sintiendo un familiar cosquilleo en las manos, que añoraban sostener aquel cuerpo. 

Cuando se había retrasado del grupo su intención había sido hablar con Bóromir, que se veía notablemente alicaido desde hacía un par de días. Desde el incidente del anillo en la nieve.

El resto de la Compañía ya había decidido que Bóromir era el mas vulnerable a la llamada del Anillo. Légolas sentía indignación al ver como el guerrero de Gondor era sutilmente dejado de lado, apartado e ignorado, solo por haber titubeado unos instantes. La llamada del anillo era poderosa, incluso Frodo sufría por ella, Gandalf no quería ni tocarlo y Aragorn lo temía con la desesperación de ser heredero del hombre que había sucumbido por completo a su poder. No tenían derecho a juzgar con tanta severidad.

Estaba sorprendido por la actitud de Aragorn, debería ser el mas adecuado para comprender esto y sin embargo parecía desconfiar de Bóromir como los demás, apartándose de su propio pueblo, evitando a Bóromir. Quizá porque era mas elfo que humano en su corazón. Lamentable.

Con aquello en mente se había rezagado para hablar con Bóromir y tratar de apartar el pesar que había sobre él.

Cuando Bóromir había tropezado en la nieve, Légolas se había precipitado a sujetarle. Los hombres llevaban demasiadas ropas, la capa, la camisa, la cota de mallas... Bóromir era un soldado y vestía como tal, Légolas había sentido contra él todas aquellas capas, que parecían una metáfora física de aquel hombre, había que apartar demasiadas pieles para ver el corazón de aquel fruto.

Le hubiese soltado con toda naturalidad de no haber vuelto Bóromir la mirada. Légolas se había sentido hipnotizado por sus orbes verdes. Aquel atractivo rostro le había robado el aliento, de no haber estado presentes los demas compañeros sin duda habría besado a Bóromir, habría enredado los dedos en sus cabellos rubios y sellado sus carnosos labios...

Cuando Bóromir le había agradecido sujetarle había salido de su trance y le había soltado... no sin antes notar que los latidos del hombre se habían acelerado. El hombre era reticente a revelar sus emociones pero aquel corazón no mentía, Bóromir no era indiferente a su presencia, podía sentirlo sin necesidad de tratar de leer su mente.

Sin duda Bóromir y él tendrían que hablar dentro de poco, cuando tuviesen mas intimidad.

Y también tenía que hablar con Aragorn. Légolas frunció el ceño echando una ojeada al heredero de Isildur. No tenía derecho a tratar con tanta dejación al que en el futuro sería su senescal. Era natural que tuviesen un conflicto, pero esa actitud no lo solucionaría en absoluto.

Y no iba a permitir que siguiese dañando a Bóromir. Légolas suspiró, quizá se estaba poniendo demasiado territorial, pero aun así tendría que hacer alguna sugerencia a Aragorn a ese respecto.

Esperaba que todo acabase bien.

**Nota de la autora:** Seguiré escribiendo me pongan reviews o no, pero... uno no me haría daño...


	4. Corazón de nieve

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tolkien y de quien quiera que tenga los derechos legales de libro y peliculas.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Aragorn, Bóromir y Légolas, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 4.** **Corazon de nieve**

El paso de las montañas sería su ruina. Bóromir masculló una maldición mientras la implacable tormenta caía sobre ellos, sin dar muestra alguna de amainar. La nieve se había amontonado e incluso pequeñas avalanchas se abalanzaban sobre la compañía. Caradhras no era compasivo, y era probable que Saruman también tuviese algo que ver con aquellas dificultades.

Bóromir vigilaba constantemente a Merry y Pippin, preocupado por ellos, estaba claro que los hobbits no soportarían mucho más aquellas condiciones. Apenas sí podían andar y no estaban acostumbrados a un clima tan crudo.

Finalmente Aragorn pidió a Gandalf cambiar el rumbo, dar media vuelta, y Bóromir suspiró aliviado por no ser el único que siempre discutía las decisiones del mago. Pero el obstinado mago insistió en continuar. Bóromir ayudó a los hobbits a continuar, pero si continuaban de este modo acabarían por ser sepultados en la nieve.

La decisión fue dejada en manos de Frodo y se decidió afrontar las minas de Moria, para alegría de Gimli, que no había dejado de refunfuñar al respecto.

La tormenta amainó brevemente, era el mejor momento para buscar la manera de llegar a las minas de Moria cuanto antes. Bóromir observó como Pippin se arrebujaba contra su primo y supo que debían buscar una solución, ya.

"Los mas fuertes de nosotros deben buscar un camino."- Bóromir indicó un sendero que podrían abrir para alcanzar una zona mejor.

"Entonces vayamos allí, tú y yo."- Secundó Áragorn.

Bóromir asintió, aunque la idea de estar con Aragorn no le gustaba, no había olvidado en absoluto el trato que le había prodigado el heredero de Isildur. Le enfurecía, y aunque no quisisese admitirlo, le dolía, como un peso en el corazón.

Aragorn había cogido su espada, y su petición de devolver el anillo a Frodo había sido una exigencia, una orden cargada de brusquedad. ¿Acaso le hubiera atacado de haberse rezagado en devolver el anillo?.

Se adelantaron al grupo y Aragorn le cedió el paso.

"Eres mas fuerte que yo."- Admitió Aragorn con una sonrisa.

Bóromir no replicó nada, su mirada era dura, sin una palabra se adelantó y comenzó a apartar la nieve con fuerza, descargando sobre esta la furia arremolinada en su interior.

De pronto Légolas apareció junto a los dos hombres, Bóromir observó asombrado que el elfo caminaba sobre la nieve sin hundirse, moviendose sobre ella como lo haría una liebre o u pájaro. El elfo se inclinó y les guiñó un ojo con picardia.

"Abrid el camino para los demás, hombres fuertes, dejadme a mi buscar el camino."

Aragorn soltó una carcajada y ayudó a Bóromir a ensanchar el camino. Era bueno tener como compañero a Légolas, sin duda.

Bóromir estaba inusualmente callado, demasiado, Aragorn sintió un nudo en el estómago¿seguía el anillo hablando a Bóromir? Si así era, era realmente peligroso que Bóromir le escuchara y estuviese tan perturbado por su causa.

Aragorn observó como los poderosos brazos apartaban la nieve como si nadara por ella, Bóromir avanzaba casi a ritmo militar, metodicamente y con ferrea determinación.

"Bóromir..."

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, se diría que no le había oido.

"¡Bóromir!"

El hijo de Gondor se volvió con expresión enfadada, una ira profunda se adivinaba en su mirada y Aragorn se supo objeto de aquel sentimiento con gran desazón.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"... Nada, no importa."

Bóromir volvió a su labor y Aragorn le secundó, no era un buen momento para hablar, además, no tenía muy claro que quería decir a Bóromir. Aun no confiaba en su propia voluntad¿qué podía reprochar de Bóromir si él no era capaz de resistir la llamada del cuerpo de un hombre?

Avanzaron un largo trecho, apartando a duras penas una capa de nieve que parecía no acabar nunca. Aragorn apenas si sentía los dedos de manos y pies, y estaba agotado por las dificultades. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Frente a él, Bóromir seguía avanzando impreterrito, aunque la columna de nieve acumulada ante ellos no daba muestras de menguar.

Sus preguntas hallaron respuesta en cuanto Bóromir se desplomó sobre sus pies.

Aragorn se apresuró a sostener al exhausto hombre, que estaba frio como un témpano y temblaba aun más que el propio Aragorn.

"¡Bóromir¿Te encuentras bien?"

Bóromir trató de sostenerse en pie sin ayuda de Áragorn, pero las piernas le temblaban demasiado, se había esforzado mas allá de sus posibilidades y este era el precio de su arrogancia. El montaraz se arrodilló y le apoyó contra su pecho, frotándole los hombros con las manos tratando de darle calor. Se sentía tan... cansado.

Aragorn abrazó a Bóromir y le frotó con las manos vigorosamente, tenía que ayudar a Bóromir a recuperarse cuanto antes, no podría cargar con el fornido guerrero de vuelta al campamento.

Observó el rostro de Bóromir, palidecido por el frio, la barba rubia con copos de nieve prendidos de ella y del cabello. Apenas dándose cuenta de lo que hacía descendió hacia los labios entreabiertos...

"¿Aragorn¿Bóromir?"

Aragorn se apartó rápidamente, ruborizado al percatarse de que Legolas había estado a punto de encontrarle en una situación comprometida. ¿Qué demonio le había poseido para cometer la bajeza de intentar besar a un hombre casi inconsciente?

"¡Légolas¡Aquí¡Necesitamos ayuda!"

El elfo llegó en unos instantes a su lado y saltó junto a Bóromir con preocupación.

"Tenemos que despertarle."

Áragorn dejó que Légolas tomara a Bóromir de entre sus brazos y le estrechara contra su cuerpo de elfo, cálido pese al frio inclemente. Súbitamente Áragorn sintió un aguijonazo de celos hacia Légolas.

No, no debía pensar así de Légolas, Aragorn se obligó a ser racional y ayudó a Légolas a recuperar a Bóromir, que finalmente entreabrió los ojos y se revolvió levemente.

"¿Qué...?"

"Te desmayaste, arriba Bóromir, tengo buenas noticias."- Indicó Légolas.

Bóromir se puso en pie y evitó conscientemente mirar a Áragorn, se había desmayado en su presencia... mostrar aquella debilidad le dolió mucho mas que el frio que le había calado hasta los huesos.

Légolas les indicó que la pared de nieve era el último obstáculo y que más allá el camino era un sendero transitable.

Bóromir se apresuró a subsanar su anterior debilidad y cavó haciendo oidos sordos a la sugerencia de Áragorn de que descansase un poco mientras Légolas ayudaba. No iba a quedarse atrás de ningún modo, era el hombre fuerte de esa compañía y no iba a renunciar a esa pequeña victoria sobre el heredero de Isildur.

De este modo no tardaron en abrir el paso y regresar junto al resto de la compañía para continuar el viaje, Áragorn llevaría a Sam y a Frodo mientras Bóromir se ocupaba de Merry y Pippin, para alegría de estos, que disfrutaban como niños siendo llevados a caballo.

Tras varios viajes de ida y vuelta para recoger a los hobbits, continuaron el camino hasta alcanzar las orillas de un lago y finalmente alcanzaron una pared montañosa de pura piedra y reflejada por la luz de la luna, la puerta de Moria.

Bóromir era escéptico en cuanto a ese camino, mas aún cuando resulto que ni el enano ni el mago tenían la menor idea de cómo entrar. Bravo por el guia de la Compañía, Bóromir se preguntó si su padre tendría razón cuando acusaba a Gandalf de ser un pajaro agorero y alarmista con mas aires de poder que poder real.

Tras unas cuantas palabrejas en élfico las puertas de Moria seguían fundidas con la montaña, Boromir se sentó sobre una roca, decepcionado y preocupado, mientras él esperaba a que un mago superase un acertijo su gente podía estar en peligro, su hermano podía estar en ese momento combatiendo los orcos de Minas Morgul... o incluso al nefastamente famoso Rey Brujo.

Pippin arrojó una piedra al lago y Áragorn le reprendió, Bóromir fue a decir algo en defensa del mediano cuando las puertas de Moria se abrieron.

Y un horror de tentáculos salió de las negras profudidades.

**Nota de la autora:** Gracias por el review, parece que siempre vamos a estar como en familia vamos, siempre los habituales. Esto es como uno de esos bares de copas, todo en confianza y con caras conocidas. Jajajajaja.


	5. Hielo y fuego

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tolkien y de quien quiera que tenga los derechos legales de libro y peliculas.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Aragorn, Bóromir y Légolas, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 5. Hielo y fuego**

El suelo vibró cuando las puertas de Moria se abrieron y en ese mismo instante Frodo fue alzado del suelo por un monstruoso tentáculo que le arrastró hacia las aguas.

Sam gritó y fue tras su amigo con la pequeña espada en alto.

Bóromir desenvainó y se lanzó al lago atacando el tentáculo mientras Sam hacia lo mismo y finalmente lograba liberar a Frodo del maligno apéndice.

Otros tentáculos surgieron en respuesta a la agresión y se lanzaron contra ellos, Bóromir y Aragorn atacaron varios pero era una lucha perdida, Gandalf les llamó y todos corrieron al interior de las minas.

Antes de que tuvieran que preocuparse por los tentáculos que iban hacia ellos, la entrada de las minas se derrumbó con gran estruendo. Estaban atrapados, y solo les quedaba continuar por el interior de Moria.

Aquello había sido una mala idea, Bóromir murmuró su desaprobación solo para ser reprendido por Gandalf. El guerrero de Gondor se cargó el escudo a la espalda y siguió la luz del bastón del mago, la única luz con que contaban en aquellas oscuras minas, llenas de los cadáveres de la gente de Gimli.

Hacia frio, aunque Bóromir suponía que se debía a que estaba empapado por el combate contra el vigilante del lago, echó un vistazo a Aragorn que estaba igualmente empapado, pero no parecía en absoluto afectado por ello. Bóromir se estremeció y se cargó de paciencia, no podrían secar las ropas en un lugar como ese, el peligro podía olerse por encima del olor rancio que había quedado impregnado por los cadáveres.

Descendieron por unas escaleras y tomaron varias bifurcaciones hasta que Gandalf se detuvo frente a una trifurcación superior.

"No tengo memoria de este lugar."

Bóromir se mordió la lengua para acallar un ácido comentario. El lider no sabía que camino seguir. Perfecto. Más tiempo perdido. ¡Hay fuera podía haber una guerra!

Sin mas opción, la compañía se detuvo a la espera de decidir el rumbo.

Bóromir se sentó en una esquina apartada dispuesto a ganar algo del breve descanso que pudiesen obtener en aquel lugar.

No advirtió la intensa mirada de Légolas sobre él.

* * *

Las minas estaban llenas de cadáveres. Légolas se sentía realmente incómodo allá abajo, era un elfo, y añoraba el aire, la noche, el sol, las estrellas... nada vivo quedaba en aquella oscuridad. Ni siquiera los enanos estaban ya allí abajo. 

Hacía rato que seguían viajando bajo tierra, viendo a cada rato restos de la terrible batalla librada allá abajo.

Bóromir avanzaba pesadamente, tenía la ropa empapada y Légolas advirtió los escalofríos que le recorrían a cada rato. El elfo agradeció su resistencia natural a las temperaturas, mientras veía a los hombres arrebujados en sus capas.

Bóromir miró de reojo a Áragorn y Légolas sintió un aguijonazo de celos, Áragorn siempre parecía atraer la atención de Bóromir sin proponérselo, había visto como el hijo de Denethor miraba furtivamente a Áragorn en ocasiones, aunque lo cierto era que no sabría asegurar si en sus ojos brillaba otra cosa que no fuera resentimiento hacia el heredero de Isildur.

Finalmente la compañía se detuvo merced de Gandalf, que no atinaba a dar con la ruta correcta en aquella encrucijada. Légolas rió levemente ante las miradas incrédulas de los hobbits y los comentarios de Merry y Pippin tratando de dilucidar si estaban perdidos o no. Se puso cómodo y relajó los músculos. Miró a Bóromir y se encontró con que el hombre apenas había tardado unos instantes en quedarse dormido o como mínimo adormilarse. Que facilmente se cansan los hombres... hablando de hombres...

Áragorn estaba a unos metros de Bóromir, recostado contra la pared, Légolas se percató de que el montaraz siempre se situaba lo mas cerca posible de Bóromir sin entrar en su espacio personal.

Aquello le recordó la charla que había planeado tener con Áragorn, era un buen momento para tenerla. Se levantó y se acercó.

"¿Aragorn?"

Estaba despierto, al parecer tan solo había estado sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Mmmh¿Te ocurre algo?"

Se conocían desde hacía tiempo, Légolas supuso que Áragorn leía sus expresiones tan bien como él mismo.

"Debo hablarte de Bóromir."

Aunque el rostro de Áragorn no delató emoción alguna, Légolas vió el resplandor en sus ojos.

"¿Qué ocurre con él?."- Áragorn rompió el contacto visual mientas una tormenta de emociones bullía dentro de él.

"No estas llevando esta situación adecuadamente, tanto si lo haces a propósito como si no."

Áragorn se sintió confuso y miró a Légolas con claro interrogante.

"¿Cómo te sentirías si te hubieses dedicado a un destino desde el día en que naciste y de pronto te arrebataran ese destino?".- Preguntó Légolas con súbito enojo.- "Has heredado el trono de Gondor, y Bóromir ha sido criado con el convencimiento de ser el futuro senescal y guiar la ciudad blanca."

"Yo..."

"Bóromir te vé como alguien que le ha arrebatado su destino, está claro que eso es pernicioso para ambos. Debes arreglarlo."

Antes de que pudieran continuar o de que Áragorn pudiese replicar, Gandalf se levantó sentenciando que ya sabía por donde debían continuar el camino.

Y así continuaron hasta llegar a una gran sala que Gandalf iluminó, mostrándoles la grandeza de Moria.

Su asombro duró poco cuando Gimlí salió corriendo hacia una habitación adyacente. Gandalf y los demás fueron tras él. Y encontraron la tumba de Balin, señor de Moria.

Mientras Gandalf examinaba el viejo diario y Gimli era dejado solo para asumir su dolor a la manera de los enanos. Légolas observó que Áragorn se dirigía hacia Bóromir, situado cerca de la puerta, alejado del grupo como era su costumbre.

Parecía que Áragorn estaba dispuesto a tomar nota de la advertencia de Légolas. El elfo esperaba que aquello quedase resuelto de una vez por todas

* * *

Bóromir se sentó y dejó su escudo a su lado, la cota de mallas y la ropa mojada empezaban a hacer notar su peso en aquel lugar y sentía los hombros tan cargados como su preocupación por el regreso de los enemigos que habían dado muerte al primo de Gimli, el rey de Moria. Oyó pasos a su espalda y Áragorn se inclinó ante él. 

"¿Por qué te apartas del grupo, Bóromir? No es seguro¿y si fuesemos emboscados?"

"En tal caso supongo que tu y el resto del grupo acudiríais en mi ayuda... o tal vez no."- Bóromir gruñó la última parte.

Áragorn se sentó con un suspiro y Bóromir se removió con incomodidad.

"Por favor, Bóromir, no deseo enojarte, solo me preocupo."- En los ojos de Áragorn había esperanza, Bóromir no sabía de que.

"Bueno, es un poco tarde para eso¿no crees?"

Aragorn suspiró y se acercó más. Bóromir se sintió nuevamente nervioso en presencia de Áragorn, creía haber superado aquella extraña tensión entre ellos pero había vuelto con mas fuerza si cabía. Pese al frio prendido de su ropa húmeda sintió una oleada de calor en su pecho y sus ojos quedaron prendidos de aquellos pares ceruleos.

Se sentía muy afectado, no quería estar así, se sentía vulnerable... ¿por qué no podía volver a ignorarle¿Por qué iba ahora junto a él¿Por qué era tan insistente?

"Bóromir, no guardes resentimiento hacia mí. Debo decirte algo y espero que estes callado porque voy a hablarte te guste o no."- Espetó Áragorn, sacando a la luz su lado mas humano y determinado, lo que sorprendió a Bóromir.

Áragorn tomó aire, por fin Bóromir parecía dispuesto a dejarle terminar. Desde luego el modo de hablar con Bóromir no eran las maneras de los elfos, sino las órdenes de un capitán de los hombres.

"No deseo juzgarte, Bóromir. Sé que he sido desconsiderado en un principio, y por ello deseo disculparme y pedirte perdón. ¿Podemos ser algo más que enemigos?"

Bóromir estaba perdido, sentía que le faltaba el aire, estaba cautivado por el nuevo brillo que tenía la mirada de Áragorn. Y sus palabras, eran como seda saliendo de sus labios...

"Aragorn..."- Bóromir encontró su voz a duras penas.- "¿Qué… qué es exactamente lo que quieres?."- Preguntó cautelosamente.

"Hemos empezado con mal pie, pero estoy discpuesto a... mostrarte lo que realmente quiero."

Áragorn se acercó, cada vez mas cerca, hasta que sus rostros casi se tocaban. Los ojos de Bóromir se abrieron de par en par totalmente desprevenido.

¿Estaba pasando realmente? Tenía... tenía que apartarse, moverse, enojarse... algo... y sin embargo...

No tuvo tiempo ni de poner sus sentimientos en orden pues Légolas apareció de detrás de ellos y practicamente lo empujó lejos de él. Su mirada era pura furia.

Dijo algo a Aragorn en élfico, que hizo que el montaraz diera un respingo y se marchara rápidamente, cabizbajo y obviamente preocupado.

Légolas se volvió hacia Bóromir que intentaba dilucidar que acababa de ocurrir.

"Lamento su comportamiento, por favor disculpa."

Bóromir tragó saliva y asinitó levemente, Légolas le miraba con el mismo brillo presente en los ojos de Áragorn. Bóromir estaba aturdido por los repentinos acontecimientos, y en un momento tan tenso además.

Légolas era tan hermoso... Bóromir nunca hubiese imaginado que un ser tan... tan fascinante pudiese estar interesado en él. ¿Cómo podía un elfo encontrar atractivo en él?

¿Y Aragorn¿Cómo reaccionar ante aquello? Aunque le pesara y lo negase, en su corazón sabía que Áragorn era el heredero de Isildur, el legítimo rey de Gondor.

Aquello era demasiado para aquel viaje.

Bóromir se mesó los cabellos cuando Légolas le dejó solo. No podía negar sus propias reacciones, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía, no debía reaccionar a ellas, y eso no tenía discusión alguna.

Era el Capitán de Gondor, era el hijo de Denethor, senescal de Gondor. Aquel conflicto estaba fuera de discusión.

Pero por mucho que trató de convencerse de ello, seguía sintiendo una tormenta en su interior.

* * *

Légolas se cruzó de brazos, malhumorado, cuando había empezado a oir la conversación que conducía Aragorn había estado satisfecho, Bóromir y él estaban unidos por el destino de una ciudad y era importante que se entendieran por el bien de esta. Pero después Légolas había notado que Áragorn se acercaba más... demasiado cerca para ser solo amistoso. Había saltado al momento para apartar al heredero de Isildur de un empellón, tal era su enfado. 

¿Cómo tenía el descaro? Légolas no había podido contenerse.

_¿Qué crees que estas haciendo¿Es que Arwen no significa nada para ti¡Este es el Capitán de Gondor, no uno de esos montaraces de la Marca!_

Esto había sosprendido totalmente a Áragorn, que al menos había tenido el buen tino de avergonzarse y apartarse.

En cuanto a Bóromir, Légolas miró de reojo como el guerrero se pasaba las manos por los cabellos color miel, probablemente turbado. No era para menos¿en que estaba pensando Áragorn?

Pronto todas las dudas quedaron atrás.

Los tambores empezaron a retumbar por todas las galerias, y los trasgos salieron a millares de sus escondrijos.

**Nota de la autora: **Confieso que este capítulo es en su mayor parte una traducción de un fanfic en ingles de esta misma web, dicho fanfic está inacabado y abandonado desde hace meses, he considerado que no hacía ningun mal recogiendolo porque me gustaba mucho como quedaba y lamentaba profundamente no tener una continuación. Mis mas sinceras disculpas si el autor original se molesta, una sola queja y lo cambio, palabra.


	6. Tras la pérdida: Esperanza y desesperanz...

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tolkien y de quien quiera que tenga los derechos legales de libro y peliculas.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Aragorn, Bóromir y Légolas, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**ATENCIÓN:** Este capítulo tiene una parte **Slash.**

**Capítulo 6. Tras la pérdida**

Gandalf había muerto.

El peso de aquella pérdida era demasiado para todos. Bóromir se sintió derrumbado, aquella misión era un desastre. Gandalf había caido en el horror de Moria, el mago había parecido eterno, el lider lleno de determinación, cierta testarudez, pero Bóromir se había sentido con una dirección.

Y ahora, incluso los hobbits estaban alicaidos, la angustia de Frodo era palpáble. Bóromir sabía que de no haber reaccionado a tiempo de detenerle, probablemente habría salido corriendo hacia Gandalf y la muerte.

La luz del sol era un escaso alivio. Légolas, que había parecido... apagado, en las minas, seguía mostrando abatimiento pese al aire exterior.

Aragorn se volvió para ordenar que se movieran y Bóromir replicó sin poder ocultar su angustia.

"¡Dales un momento, por piedad!"

En el fondo sabía que no tenían tiempo para llorar. Él mismo era un lider de los hombres y mas de una vez había tenido que movilizar un ejército destrozado por las pérdidas no de uno sino de decenas de amigos y camaradas. Pero el dolor que le agarrotaba le nublaba.

Veía la caida de Gandalf como un preludio de la caida de Gondor, la caida de Minas Tirith y de Denethor, su padre, cuyo reinado decaía.

"Al anochecer este lugar será un hervidero de orcos."

Lo sabía. Bóromir se forzó a levantarse tras la advertencia de Áragorn y se acercó a los hobbits, tenían que moverse, no estaban en situación de enfrentar batalla alguna.

Sin palabras, se pusieron en marcha, dirigiéndose a los bosques de Lothlorien.

Los elfos de aquellos bosques eran muy distintos de los de Rivendell. O solo menos hospitalarios. El elfo que había ido a recibirles, un tal Haldir, era un elfo altivo de belleza fria y talante severo que había planteado dificultades a la continuación del viaje, sobre todo por la presencia de Gimli, el enano, que tampoco estaba muy contento con los elfos.

Al final, para evitar problemas, toda la compañía había aceptado que les vendasen los ojos en lugar de llevar de ese modo unicamente al enano. Bóromir aceptó acallando sus reservas, no tenía ni fuerzas para discutir. Si los elfos querían llevarles como una fila de ciegos que así fuera, estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

* * *

Légolas había esperado una bienvenida mas acogedora, pero no se podían evitar los recelos entre enanos y elfos, incluso Gimli y él habían tardado en ser corteses el uno con el otro. 

Finalmente Aragorn había dado con una solución que contentara a Haldir y a Gimli y la compañía del anillo entró en Lothlorien con los ojos vendados.

Haldir fue desatando las vendas de cada uno de ellos y uno por uno contemplaron el hermoso reino de la dama Galadriel.

Légolas suspiró al ver el magnífico reino y volvió la vista para ver a sus compañeros ir abriendo los ojos a Lothlorien. Cuando Haldir se aproximó a Bóromir, la mirada de Légolas se intensificó. En ese lugar todos podrían descansar de sus heridas y... tal vez podría hablar por fin con Bóromir, hablar con él de veras, descansados y en calma.

Haldir retiró la venda de los ojos del hombre rubio, aquel era el primer humano aparte de Áragorn que entraba en Lorien en mucho tiempo. Apartó la tela y entonces miró a los ojos al humano. Eran de un color raro y deslumbrante, había visto ojos verdes antes, pero no de un tono tan puro, sin mácula alguna. Y había un brillo en aquellos, un dolor sordo fruto de la falta de esperanza y una pesada carga.

Haldir notó entonces una leve punzada. Le bastó un vistazo para notar que los ojos de Légolas y Áragorn no estaban en la ciudad de los elfos sino en el hijo de Gondor.

Haldir se llevó la venda dejando que Bóromir se regalara la vista de los áltos árboles y hogares élficos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa secreta.

Que los enanos se volviesen hermosos si Légolas y Áragorn no estaban prendidos del mismo hombre.

* * *

Áragorn observó a Bóromir alejarse del grupo, cabizbajo y afligido. La visita a la dama Galadriel había empeorado el abatimiento del guerrero de Gondor. Fuera lo que fuera lo que había visto le había afectado mucho. 

En cuanto a él. Áragorn no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Galadriel le había ofrecido, toda la compañía había sido puesta a prueba con aquello que deseaban, pero aceptarlo hubiese sido renunciar a la compañía y a la misión.

Se le había ofrecido abandonar todo aquello, renegar de su herencia y su destino, volver a ser solo un montaraz. Vagando por lo salvaje sin pensar en las obligaciones de su sangre.

Pero llevaba demasiado tiempo evadiendo su destino.

Nunca antes había sido tan necesario el regreso del rey.

Bóromir le necesitaba. No se lo decía con palabras, pero estaba claro que Bóromir necesitaba un hombro en que apoyarse, Áragorn podía sentir en sus propios huesos el dolor de este.

Sin embargo... dudaba. Sentía en su interior el fuego del deseo que ni el helado corazón de Moria había conseguido apagar. Acercarse a Bóromir era peligroso, como la polilla que se acerca demasiado a la llama. Temía consumirse y olvidar todo lo demás.

Las palabras acusadoras de Légolas resonaban en su mente.

"Es labor del lider asegurar el bienestar de sus hombres."

Aragorn dio un respingo al oir la voz de Celeborn.

"Lord Celeborn..."

"Y tú eres ahora el lider de la Compañía."- Continuó el rey elfo.

Celeborn no añadió nada mas y desapareció en la noche tal y como había aparecido.

Aragorn volvió la vista tras los pasos de Bóromir.

Era labor del lider asegurar el bienestar de sus hombres.

* * *

Por primera vez desde que habían salido de Rivendell, Áragorn volvió a ver en Bóromir aquel interior que le había fascinado. Aquellos ojos que le habían robado el aliento la primera vez que se habían encontrado. Aquel espíritu diferente a todo lo mostrado. 

Por primera vez Bóromir fue sincero con él.

Bóromir temblaba, su espíritu quebrado tras la caida de Gandalf, sus ojos brillantes, llenos de esperanzas en las que no quería creer, pues temía que lefuesen arrebatadas.

Le habló de la Ciudad Blanca, de la grandiosidad de sus torres, y de sus temores. De la decadencia del gobierno de su padre, de su deber para con las expectativas de su padre, de la sombre siempre cerciéndose sobre el reino de Gondor. Entonces una leve y tímida sonrisa asomó en su rostro, sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas ahogadas, deslumbrándole con su nítido color, y habló del regreso de ambos a Gondor.

Ambos. Áragorn sintió que todos los fantasmas que le perseguían se desvanecían. Bóromir le había incluido en sus sueños de esperanza. Le había aceptado como compañero. Y como rey de Gondor.

Áragorn alzó la mano y acarició la rasposa mejilla de Bóromir. Este le miró con sorpresa, pero no desagrado.

Tocar a Bóromir, con suavidad... acarició la cálida piel con el pulgar y amoldó la mejilla a su mano, sin poder creerse que fuese él quien lo hiciera, y que Bóromir se lo permitiera.

El hijo de Gondor temblaba, sus manos temblorosas como hojas al viento no se movían de sus rodillas.

Áragorn movió el pulgar sobre el labio inferior, un gesto tierno e íntimo, un apagado suspiro surgió de los labios y Aragorn se acercó lentamente, dandole tiempo a apartarse, una última oportunidad. Para salvarse de esta locura, para salvarle a él de sí mismo. Pero Bóromir no se movió, se quedó sentado, con los ojos inmensos como un mar de jade.

"No temas."- Susurró Aragorn.

Bóromir sintió los labios de Áragorn sobre los suyos y se estremeció. Se estaban besando. Fue tentativo, cauto, y poco a poco los labios, la lengua, todo fue cuidadosamente acariciado, sintiéndose el uno al otro, hasta que el beso se hizo mas apasionado, mas hambriento. Hasta que se devoraron el uno al otro, Bóromir no pudo reprimir un suave y grave gemido mientras Áragorn raspaba sus labios con los dientes.

Todos los pesares se esfumaron, las terribles preocupaciones, la angustia del desconocimiento, el temor al futuro, las incertidumbres... Aragorn estaba allí con él, y de pronto parecía que nada fuera de ellos tenía importancia.

No quería pensar en nada mas. Necesitaba aquel afecto, aquella calided. El calor de otro cuerpo, la comfortable fuerza de Áragorn a su lado. Confiarse a alguien. Confiar en Áragorn.

Antes de darse cuenta de que habían dejado de besarse, Bóromir notó como las manos de Áragorn luchaban con los agarres de su ropa, se apresuró a ayudarle, pues llevaba demasiadas capas de ropa entre camisa y armadura.

Se desnudaron el uno al otro con manos torpes y besos entrecortados hasta que ambos pudieron verse sin ropas ni armaduras.

* * *

Légolas sintió que ardía, por un lado lujuria, por otro furia. 

Aragorn y Bóromir estaban allí, juntos, desnudos, piel contra piel.

Sabía que era descortes, que estaba espiando un acto íntimo en el que no tenía derecho a interferir, pero aun así... no podía apartarse, no podía dejar de observar. Sus pies parecían haber echado raices en el sitio, sus ojos anclados en la figura de Bóromir.

Era tal y como lo imaginaba, músculos firmes, hombros cincelados, cicatrices blancas recorriendole sin quitar un ápice de atractivo a su cuerpo, el vello del torso formando una punta de flecha que se perdía por el vientre hasta las ingles.

El cuerpo de Áragorn era algo mas delgado, pero fibroso y fuerte, sus manos acariciaban las fuertes piernas de Bóromir y despues se perdieron entre estas.

Légolas observó la reacción de Bóromir con anhelo, arqueó la espalda y alzó las rodillas, su rostro era el epítome del placer, las mejillas enrojecidas, los labios magullados entreabiertos, los ojos cerrados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás en una cascada de cabello rubio y gimió gravemente.

Él tendría que estar produciendo ese placer a Bóromir, él tendría que estar besando su torso, descendiendo hasta la poderosa hombría, tomándole entre los labios hasta obligarle a tenderse sobre la hierba ante la oleada de placeres.

Tendría que ser él, y no Áragorn.

* * *

Bóromir no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Áragorn, su capitán, su rey... entre sus piernas, tomándole en su boca, la caliente lengua recorriendo su hombría. Bóromir no pudo seguir mirando, sobrepasado por las sensaciones se tendió y hundió sus dedos en la oscura melena del hombre ante él. 

Nunca habría osado pedir tanto. Gimió y se arqueó con desespero. Tanta ternura, tantas atenciones... nadie había sido tan atento con él.

Los peligros en la ciudad blanca, la llamada incesante del anillo... todo quedó atrás.

* * *

Légolas volvió el rostro, no podía seguir mirando. 

Y al volverse se encontró cara a cara con Haldir. El guardián tenía una leve sonrisa que incomodó profundamente a Légolas.

"Deberías salir ahí y hacer algo."

Légolas le fulminó con la mirada.

"Sobreestimas tu autoridad en esto, Haldir."

"¿De veras?".- Haldir se cruzó de brazos, a todas luces divertido.- "En cuanto te percataste de la marcha de Lord Boromir saliste en su busqueda inmediatamente y ahora te encuentro observando que Aragorn se te adelantó. Nts nts... los celos no hacen bien a nadie."

"No estoy celoso".- Siseó Légolas, pero un fuerte rubor le contradijo.

Haldir arqueó las cejas.

"Es atractivo".- Ronroneó Haldir echando un vistazo por encima del hombro de Légolas, a lo lejos Bóromir emitió un gruñido de viril satisfacción al derramarse.

El príncipe elfo se negó a picar de nuevo y empezó a marcharse, pero Haldir le detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro, gentil pero firme.

"La Compañía esta en peligro, tal y como dijo la Dama Galadriel."

Légolas comprendió al segundo a lo que se refería Haldir, era algo mas que la pérdida de Gandalf o el peligroso magnetismo del anillo, el conflicto de amor y celos que estaba teniendo lugar muy bien podía dar lugar a una tragedia. Aun así la advertencia de Haldir le enojó.

"Cuidaré de la Cómpañia."

"Has jurado proteger a la Compañía y a Frodo, portador del anillo."

"Recuerdo perfectamente mis deberes".- Replicó Légolas.

"Estas dejando de tus sentimientos nublen tu juicio, has pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de mortales."

Suficiente. Légolas se sacudió la mano de Haldir y se marchó a paso ligero. No soportaría mas insultos ni descortesías por parte del guardián.

* * *

Áragorn besó el liso vientre y observó con fascinación el brillo del sudor sobre la piel, cubrió el cuerpo de Boromir con el suyo y se deleitó en el rostro agotado y satisfecho. 

Bóromir entreabrió los ojos y le miró con expresión somnolienta, Aragorn se quedó sin aliento ante la adoración que brillaba en aquella dulce sonrisa, en los ojos esmeraldas. Aquel hombre podía ser veterano de miles de cruentas batallas, un capitán de Gondor, pero Áragorn nunca había visto nada mas hermoso y vulnerable que aquel rostro que desbordaba amor y esperanza.

Súbitamente la expresión adorable desapareció por una de alarma, la vista de Bóromir estaba prendida de algo en su cuello.

Áragorn miró el motivo de aquello y comprendió con el corazón encogido.

El colgante que le diera Arwen colgaba de su cuello. Brillante como la estrella que representaba, como la dama que lo había entregado. Pesado y acusador, caía de su cuello entre los dos hombres.

Bóromir tenía la boca seca, todo placer, toda tranquilidad agobiada ahora por la realidad. Sabía que Aragorn estaba prometido a la hija de Elrond, aquella hermosa doncella elfa, Arwen. Y sabía que aquel colgante representaba aquella relación, pues había oido hablar de ello en Rivendell.

Aragorn estaba prometido a la doncella elfa, amaba a Arwen. Y había acudido a Bóromir como... como...

Como si fuese un soldado en el campo de batalla, un alivio temporal... Bóromir tragó saliva y se recompuso. Por supuesto que era alivio, era absurdo pensar de otro modo.

Y sin embargo... por un momento había querido pensar... que era algo mas... Una estupidez, naturalmente, era ridículo. Había sido un idiota.

"Bóromir... yo..."

"¿Qué?"

La voz de Bóromir, monocorde, era firme y despreocupada, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Su expresión era seria y rígida. Áragorn reconoció al segundo aquella máscara, una réplica del rostro y las hoscas maneras de Denethor.

La máscara que protegía a Bóromir de los sentimientos... del dolor.

Áragorn se supo responsable de aquel dolor.

"No es... no es lo que piensas..."

"No se de que me hablas. ¿No quieres continuar?"

Aragorn quería golpearse de pura rabia y frustración. Sabía que había hecho daño a Bóromir, lo sabía, pero no sabía... no podía arreglarlo... era imposible si Bóromir se negaba a ello, actuando como si desde el principio aquello no hubiese sido mas que un juego, un entretenimiento, un encuentro casual.

Al incorporarse, el colgante quedó sobre su pecho, frio. Si no era algo temporal... ¿entonces que era? Amaba a Arwen... no podía... no podía abandonarla por... por Bóromir... No era... apropiado.

¿Qué había hecho¿Cómo podía haber sido tan idiota¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

No podía hacerle eso a Arwen, no podía hacer esto a Bóromir. Les estaba haciendo daño a los dos. Áragorn se levantó y empezó a recoger su ropa ante la atónita mirada de Bóromir.

"¿Áragorn¿Qué estas...?"

"Lo siento... lo siento mucho... no volveré a... lo siento".- Murmuró Áragorn, como una letanía. No se atrevía a alzar la vista, no podía mirarle a la cara despues de aquello. Se daba asco a sí mismo.

Bóromir observó como Áragorn se vestía, completamente paralizado, anonadado.

¿Por qué? El hijo de Gondor apretó los dientes y sintió que el agujero de su corazón se convertía en un vacio insoportable. Así que no le gustaba cuando su momentaneo amante se percataba de la realidad¿prefería que se creyese amado? Pero si así era... ¿por qué parecía avergonzado?

No lo entendía, y la verdad era que no quería entenderlo.

Le dolía demasiado el corazón.

Cuando Áragorn se hubo marchado, Bóromir se vistió metodicamente y se sentó en el punto exacto donde le había encontrado Áragorn aquella noche. Aquella noche no había significado nada... nada.

Bóromir ocultó su rostro entre sus manos. Ojala nunca hubiesen entrado en Lorien.

**Nota de la autora: **No se que tengo que mis fanfics siempre tienen estos dramas angustiosos... en fin, crean argumento.

Muchas gracias por el review Shine-Maia Vanluin, me ha animado mucho con este fanfic, que lo tenía un poco apartado, voy a dedicarle mas atención.

Me encanta Bóromir, no me gusta que se le juzgue tan duramente.


	7. El dolor de la logica

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tolkien y de quien quiera que tenga los derechos legales de libro y peliculas.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Aragorn, Bóromir y Légolas, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 7. El dolor de la lógica**

La sombra seguía cerniéndose sobre ellos.

Légolas no podía sino preocuparse y alarmarse. Se sentía confuso¿era real esa sensación o estaban ofuscados sus sentidos?

Parecía como si la inquietud que siempre acompañaba a Bóromir se hubiese acentuado. Remaba dirigiendo débiles sonrisas a Merry y Pippin, pero ni ellos parecían capaces de alejar las negras premoniciones de Légolas. El hijo de Gondor parecía mas alejado de la Compañía que nunca, como si sus pesares hubiesen crecido en vez de menguar.

O quizá su juicio estaba nublado. Los celos por el encuentro que había espiado en Lorien aun le quemaban. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, no podía dejar de recordarlo y pensar que Aragorn actuaba erroneamente, y se preguntaba si Haldir había estado en lo cierto al decir que había pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de los mortales¿le habían contagiado de sus pasiones?

No sabía si seguir a su mente o a su corazón¿cómo podía actuar con aquel temor a equivocarse? No quería hacer ningún mal a Bóromir, pero no hacer nada podía resultar peor aun.

Algo ocurría, de eso no cabía duda, Bóromir se mostraba deprimido y abstraido, Áragorn, por su parte, se había volcado en sus deberes como nuevo lider de la compañía con tanta dedicación que parecía huir de algo sumiéndose en sus deberes.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Lo que había visto en Lorien había sido un encuentro de mutuo consentimiento, y obviamente Bóromir y Áragorn tenían que haberlo disfrutado. ¿Acaso habían discutido despues? Légolas no podía soportar aquella incertidumbre.

Si Áragorn había hecho algún daño a Bóromir... ¿qué¿qué haria? Su deber era para la protección de la compañía, tenía que velar por ella y sobre todo por Frodo, no podía encerrarse tanto en sus celos y sus sentimientos.

Sin embargo, desvió la vista hacia Bóromir de nuevo, este se apartó unos rebeldes mechones dorados de la cara y siguió remando con ímpetu, nada en sus gestos daba lugar a creer que estaba afectado por algo, pero Légolas era un elfo, era sensible al dolor del corazón y a la sombra del poder oscuro. Y Bóromir sufria de ambos. El primero le hacía terriblemente vulnerable al segundo, aquello era lo que realmente hacía a Bóromir vulnerable al anillo.

Toda duda fue deshechada, tenía que hablar con Bóromir, ayudarle, pues hacerlo le apartaría del anillo y por tanto de la posibilidad de dañar a la compañía. Si, tan pronto como tuviesen algo de tiempo arreglaría cualquier daño que las acciones de Áragorn hubiesen provocado.

* * *

Áragorn escudriñó las aguas del Anduin, pero el rio no tenía respuestas ni consejos para él mientras la barca se deslizaba por su corriente. Tras él remaba Bóromir, con Merry y Pippin, y a la par de este, Légolas con el noble Gimli, que hablaba alegremente de su nueva admiración por Galadriel. 

Áragorn tenía su propia obsesión, su atracción por el guerrero de Gondor. Nunca antes se había sentido de ese modo por otro hombre y se estaba volviendo incontrolable, no, ya se había vuelto así. Había besado a Boromir, y aquel acto de debilidad había hecho saltar su control en pedazos, se habían desnudado en aquel claro de Lorien y había dado placer a Bóromir con su boca... y había disfrutado enormemente haciéndolo, los gemidos de placer que Bóromir había tratado en vano contener habían sido lo mas erótico que había oido en su larga vida, la forma en que había reaccionado había sido tan hermosa, los fuertes músculos temblando, sus manos aferrando puñados de su melena, su rostro en una deliciosa expresión de alivio y deseo.

Áragorn remó con mas fuerza, enfurecido por dejarse llevar por aquellos pensamientos ahora, solo estaba aumentando su deseo. Había probado a Bóromir en sus labios y se había vuelto adicto a el, deseaba sentirlo otra vez, deseaba todo, tomar a aquel hombre, hacerlo suyo...

Pero eso no podía ser. Bóromir lo había visto tan claro como él mismo. El colgante sobre su pecho era un recordatorio de ello. Lo que sentía por Bóromir era incompatible con lo que sentía por Arwen. Y Bóromir ya no quería saber nada de él.

Estaba apesadumbrado y a la vez aliviado por el hecho de que Bóromir parecía determinado a evitarle. Áragorn no podía culparle despues de lo sucedido, se sentía como si realmente hubiese utilizado a Bóromir, tal y como este pensaba.

No podía seguir evadiendo aquello, dejar así aquella situación era lo peor que podía hacer, Bóromir le guardaría rencor y la Compañía sufriría las consecuencias... el modo en que Boromir miraba de reojo a Frodo y al anillo no le pasaba desapercibido.

Tenía que explicarse o al menos disculparse adecuadamente. Por mucho que le costara tenía que afrontarlo... no volvería a ser un cobarde

Se detuvieron al atardecer para acampar, dejando los botes en la orilla del rio. Áragorn observó como Bóromir se apartaba cuidadosamente de él y desaparecía en la espesura, Áragorn vió su oportunidad y le siguió, quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

Súbitamente notó una mano sobre su hombro y se volvió lentamente, sabía quien era pues solo una persona en la compañía era capaz de sorprenderle por la espalda de esa forma.

Légolas le miraba con ojos llenos de furibunda ira, era obvio que la situación no había pasado desapercibida para el elfo, Áragorn sintió una profunda vergüenza¿cuánto sabía Légolas?

"¿Adonde vas?"

Légolas no cabía en sí. ¿Qué pretendía Áragorn yendo tras los pasos de Bóromir¿Es que quería yacer de nuevo con el hijo de Gondor cuando era obvio que aquello no había acabado bien por los motivos que fueran? Parecía que la advertencia que había dado Légolas en Moria había caido en saco roto, Áragorn no parecía comprender que no podía tratar a Bóromir como a uno de sus fugaces amantes. Los celos que sentía y la indignación eran demasiado. ¿Dónde estaba el Áragorn que el había conocido y respetado? El montaraz que había sido su amigo parecía ser un completo necio a la hora de comprender que aquella situación era insostenible, Bóromir no era suyo para tomarlo ni su corazón estaba libre para dárselo.

"Légolas... ahora no puedo hablar contigo, por favor."

"No, tu y yo hablaremos ahora."- Replicó Légolas seriamente.

"Légolas, tengo que arreglar algo que me está devorando por dentro."

"Sin duda te mereces eso."

Áragorn apretó los dientes, estaba cansado de aquello¿quién era Légolas para juzgarle tan duramente? No necesitaba el desprecio de su amigo, él sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho y asumiría las consecuencias, las enfrentaría y resolvería, de hecho era lo que estaría haciendo en ese momento si Légolas no hubiese decidido erigirse en juez y jurado. No era un niño que tuviese que perseguir y educar.

"¿Bien¿De que quieres acusarme? Habla, te escucho."

"Has dañado a Bóromir con tus deseos egoistas, cesaras en ello inmediatamente."

"No debes temer mas acerca de eso, no tengo intención de volver a tocarle. Puedo asegurártelo."

"No da esa impresión."- Replicó Légolas.

Aragorn sacudió la cabeza con frustración.

"Pretendo arreglar el daño que he causado¿es que eso no es lo correcto?"

Légolas se sintió como un estúpido. Súbitamente se había percatado de que estaba actuando movido por los celos, conocía a Áragorn, sabía que no le mentiría, que no pretendía hacer daño a sabiendas, no debía ser tan agresivo, no podía dejar que lo que sentia por Bóromir nublase tanto su mente.

Sin embargo... resultaba tan dificil. La imagen de Bóromir entre los brazos de Áragorn, su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso mientras Áragorn rendía culto a su miembro... estaba grabada a fuego en su mente.

Quizá si al día siguiente ambos hombres hubiesen mostrado alivio, alegria, si aquella relación hubiese prosperado, Légolas hubiese podido aceptar aquello, no sin tristeza o envidia, pero hubiese callado y se habría apartado de ellos. Pero no había sido así, Bóromir llevaba su dolor tatuado sobre el corazón, lo que indicaba que aquello no había acabado nada bien.

"No pareces capaz de actuar correctamente cuando atañe al Capitán de Minas Tirith."

Áragorn se sintió profundamente insultado¿qué le ocurría a Légolas para tratarle de ese modo? Cierto era que el principe elfo tenía derecho a sentirse ofendido por la infidelidad de Áragorn hacia Arwen, pero aquello era demasiado.

Basta, basta ya, él era Áragorn, hijo de Árathor, descendiente de Isildur y futuro rey de Gondor. Se disculparía con Bóromir, le resarciría del daño causado y enfrentaría a Légolas con la conciencia tranquila.

No tenía nada que ocultar. No iba a seguir avergonzándose. El hombre sabio reconocía sus errores y aprendía de ellos, no se escondía de ellos.

"Esta conversación se ha terminado, Légolas."

Con esta cortante frase, Áragorn apartó a Légolas a un lado y se encaminó en la dirección que había tomado Bóromir. El elfo se quedó de pie, sorprendido por la autoridad que había desprendido Áragorn en ese momento, realmente era el futuro rey de Gondor. No se movió para seguirle, decidió permanecer aparte, debía tener fe en su amigo... no debía ceder a aquellos sentimientos que solo ponían en peligro la misión.

* * *

Áragorn encontró a Bóromir cuando este regresaba al campamento, cargaba con madera seca que había recogido para la hoguera. La expresión de su rostro al encontrarse con Áragorn pretendía ser de indiferencia pero no podía ocultar la furia y el rencor que anidaban en su interior. 

Alimentadas por el anillo.

No dejaba de escucharlo, susurraba constantemente, a veces lograba apartar aquel murmullo de su mente, pero cada vez le resultaba mas dificil. Bóromir miró a Áragorn y se apartó con intención de rodearle e ir al campamento. No quería hablar con Áragorn, ni estar en su presencia mas de lo estricatamente necesario.

Áragorn no se lo permitió, se cruzó en su camino y con severidad le arrebató la pila de leña y la dejó en el suelo, apartando la virtual barrera que Bóromir había interpuesto entre ellos.

Áragorn sabía que aquel no era el método tradicional de inicial una conversación, mucho menos cuando la intención era disculparse, pero Légolas le había enfurecido, cuando eso ocurría Áragorn se sentía completamente humano, estaban en el mundo de los hombres, no el de los elfos, y así era como debían ser las cosas.

"Bóromir, debemos hablar."

"No hay nada de que hablar."

"Lo hay, quiero ser sincero contigo."

Los ojos verdes se entrecerraron amenazadoramente y Áragorn no tuvo dificultades en imaginar a un gato con las orejas aplastadas y bufando con enojo.

"No tengo interes en tú sinceridad, de hecho no es necesaria. Dejame pasar."

Todo fuerza, todo orgullo... Áragorn no sabía si considerarlos virtudes o defectos, resultaba desconcertante.

"Es necesaria, y ahora dejame hablar."

"No me des órdenes, no eres mi rey."- Replicó Bóromir.

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso."

2Apártate de mi camino, cuanto antes nos separemos y yo regrese a mi ciudad, mejor, podrás continuar con esta gesta calamitosa, no te molestes en volver."

"¿Eso es lo que quieres¿Qué la misión fracase?."- Áragorn no daba crédito a sus oidos.

"No he dicho eso."- Replicó Bóromir, tenso.

Áragorn le taladraba con la mirada, Bóromir se sentía terriblemente indefenso, no le gustaba en absoluto aquella sensación. ¿Por qué era él el que parecía ser juzgado? No era él quien había besado primero a Áragorn, no era él quien se ofrecía a un igual estando comprometido a una mujer elfa. El recuerdo de aquello le dio fuerzas nacidas del dolor y la indignación.

"Hazte a un lado, montaraz, no escucharé mas insultos."

Áragorn se devanó los sesos buscando la manera de arreglar la situación, no sabía como penetrar la armadura emocional de Bóromir, no podía dar unas disculpas sinceras sabiendo que serían rechazadas.

"Bóromir, no llegaremos a ninguna parte si me juzgas con tanta dureza. Necesito que entiendas lo... lo que ocurrió en Lorien."

Bóromir miró al cielo, al bosque, a cualquier parte menos a Áragorn, no quería recordar aquello. No entendía la insistencia de Áragorn en el tema¿por qué insistía en algo tan incómodo?

"No quería herirte, ni utilizarte. Por un momento lo único que existía en mi mente eras tú."

Sus palabras habían calado profundamente, Bóromir le miró a los ojos con sorpresa y un cierto escepticismo. La duda revoloteaba en su mirada. Áragorn no dejó escapar la oportunidad que le brindaba aquel resquicio de luz.

"Realmente quería... estar contigo, en aquel lugar me olvidé de quienes eramos, ignoré la realidad, hasta que fue imposible ignorarla."

Bóromir quería enfadarse, gritar, golpear algo... pero no podía, porque en el fondo sabía que aquello era comprensible, era real. ¿Acaso podía ser de otro modo? Se sentía atraido por Áragorn, había llegado a admirar su valor, su decisión y valía, le atraía su porte y no podía negar lo que deseaba de él.

Pero Áragorn era el heredero al trono de Gondor, esa verdad latía en su corazón. Y él era el capitán de Minas Tirith, el hijo del senescal. Aquello era imposible, mas propio del talante soñador de su hermano Fáramir, él había sido siempre el práctico, el orgullo de su padre.

En los límpidos ojos de su rey veía la verdad, que Áragorn sentía por él lo mismo que él, que era demasiado noble para hacer algo tan deshonroso como utilizarle, que lo ocurrido en Lorien solo era un espejismo de lo que no podía ni debía ser.

Aunque doliera. ¿Por qué tenía que doler tanto la lógica?

"Lo entiendo."

Áragorn nunca había sentido tanto alivio y tristeza a la vez, Bóromir le dio una palmada en el hombro, un gesto entre camaradas con mas significado que nunca.

Cuando los dos hombres regresaron al campamento, Légolas pudo comprobar que la oscura sombra entre ellos se había disipado sensiblemente.

Pero seguía sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en la nuca. Las cosas distaban mucho de estar bien.

**Nota de la autora: **A ver si consigo tiempo libre para actualizar con un poco mas de garbo, hasta la proxima.


	8. Muerte y vida

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tolkien y de quien quiera que tenga los derechos legales de libro y peliculas.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Aragorn, Bóromir y Légolas, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 8. Muerte y vida.**

No podía creer lo que veía. Sencillamente no podía ser real. Era un truco, una pesadilla, cualquier cosa, pero, los los valar, que no fuese real. Pero la sangre caliente era real, las flechas profundamente clavadas en su pecho también lo eran, su rostro blanco por la muerte inminente estaba ante él.

Áragorn sentía el dolor mas profundo que había sentido jamás.

No había podido ayudarle, puede que Bóromir hubiese fallado a la compañía al tratar de arrebatar el anillo a Frodo, pero Áragorn sentía que quien había fallado realmente era él mismo, no había salvado a Bóromir del insidioso anillo, y tampoco le había salvado del Uruk-Hai, había llegado demasiado tarde.

Ahora Boromir se moría, le había perdido.

No... ¡No, no, no!

Áragorn sintió que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras los latidos del hijo de Gondor se extinguían bajo sus manos.

Légolas llegó al escenario de la batalla y el tiempo pareció detenerse al ver el resultado. Bóromir, el orgulloso, el rubio hijo de Gondor, el soldado siempre presto, caido en el suelo, ensartado por las siniestras flechas orcas que habían horadado su torso, su tez blanca con el cadavérico velo de la muerte incipiente, que se aprestaba a reclamarle con su oscuro manto.

El anillo había estado a punto de arrebatar su alma y los orcos de Sauron le arrebataban la vida. ¿No volvería a ver su sonrisa?. ¿No volvería a ver como el sol sacaba destellos de oro a sus cabellos?. ¿No volvería a sumergirse en el mar verde de sus ojos?

No, eso no. Mientras hubiese un soplo de vida quedaría esperanza.

Áragorn se apartó del cuerpo caido con el rostro contraido de dolor y Légolas corrió hacia él.

"Aun vive."

"Su vida se apaga."- Murmuró Áragorn.- "Él lo sabe... me ha legado su deber, debo proteger la ciudad blanca, partirá en paz."

Légolas negó con vehemencia, no lo aceptaba, la vida de los hombres era demasiado corta como para rendirse tan pronto, una llama tan poderosa como la de Bóromir no debía extinguirse.

Podemos salvarle.

Légolas sacó un pequeño saquito rojo, médicina élfica que su padre le había dado como precaución. Áragorn le miró con el gesto dolido.

"Ni eso puede salvarle, Légolas, soy sanador, ya lo sabes."

"Pero retrasará el beso de la muerte, nos dará tiempo."- Replicó Légolas.- "Gimli y tú debeis partir y salvar a Merry y a Pippin, yo llevaré a Bóromir de regreso a Lorien."

Las facciones de Áragorn se iluminaron. Légolas era fuerte y veloz, quizá lo suficiente para llevar a Bóromir hasta los cuidados de la dama Galadriel.

"Ve entonces, estaré siempre en deuda contigo."

Légolas negó con solemnidad.

"No lo estes, deja tu deuda para la dama si nos devuelve al hijo de Gondor."

Inmediatamente se apresuraron a aplicar la medicina a Bóromir, que había caido en la inconsciencia. La medicina mantendría apartado al espectro de la muerte durante un tiempo limitado.

Despues de ese tiempo nada podrían hacer.

Áragorn y Gimli aseguraron a Bóromir a la espalda de Légolas y este se preparó para el viaje contra el tiempo.

"Ms esperanzas están puestas en ti, amigo."

Légolas le sonrió con esas mismas esperanzas.

"Vólveremos a encontrarnos, Bóromir regresará sano y salvo, volveremos a vernos en Édoras."

Áragorn asintió y observó como Légolas partía a paso ligero, llevando con él a Bóromir. Sentía un sangrante vacío en el corazón y sabía que no sanaría hasta que volviese a ver la mirada esmeralda del hijo de Gondor. Si le perdía, nunca podría perdonarse.

* * *

Bóromir apenas si percibía lo que le rodeaba, se sentía sumido en la niebla, como su flotara en un abismo sin fin. 

Excepto por una luz. Una luz cálida que siempre estaba a su lado, acompañándole, apartando los jirones de niebla que querían envolverle. Una luz. Su luz.

Y poco a poco oyó una voz... voces...

_Haldir, gracias a los Valar, necesito ayuda._

_No temas, la dama nos envía a prestártela. Has llegado a tiempo, ahora déjalo en nuestras manos, Légolas._

Légolas. Bóromir se removió levemente y al momento notó unas suaves manos acariciando su frente y sus cabellos.

_Sssssh... aguanta, Boromir. Vas a curarte, te pondrás bien, te lo prometo._

Deseaba tanto mirarle, tocarle, Bóromir intentó con todas sus fuerzas apartar la niebla que le apartaba de su luz, de Légolas. Pero alguien le apartó de Légolas y los elfos le llevaron en alto sobre lo que debía ser una camilla.

Légolas...- Logró susurrar.

Inmediatamente notó su presencia a su lado, su mano sobre la suya.

"Estoy aquí."

* * *

Légolas estaba agotado, pero se negó a abandonar su lugar junto al lecho de Bóromir. Se recostaba en un sillón junto a la cama, sin quitar la vista de encima al durmiente. De cuando en cuando acariciaba su frente o apretaba sus manos, y ese simple gesto le proporcionaba un gran alivio al sentir que Bóromir respondía a ellos. 

La sombra de la muerte y del anillo abandonaban a Bóromir, el poder de Lorien devolvía al hijo de Gondor la salud corporal y espiritual.

"Légolas..."

El principe elfo sonrió y se sentó al borde del lecho, los ojos de Bóromir estaban algo desenfocados, confuso aun, pero tan hermosos como siempre.

"Buenos días, Bóromir, estamos en Lothlorien, bajo la protección de la dama Galadriel, no temas."

Bóromir se palpó el torso, desorientado, las flechas que habían estado a punto de acabar con su vida habían desaparecido, en su lugar quedaban suaves marcas, cicatrices eran todo el recuerdo del enfrentamiento con los orcos y aquel terrible gigante.

El recuerdo de todo aquello le estremeció, había fallado a la compañía, había acarreado vergüenza sobre si mismo al tratar de coger el anillo único y había fallado como hombre al no poder proteger a Merry u a Pippin.

Áragorn. Él había estado a su lado en los que pensaba que serían sus últimos momentos¿qué había ocurrido después?

Las suaves manos de Légolas, que contradecían su fuerza, le acariciaron el rostro de nuevo. Légolas. Le había sentido a su lado mientras la muerte le rondaba, había sido su luz guía, su camino seguro en la oscuridad.

Légolas le había salvado. Légolas, siempre vigilante, el silencioso protector de la compañía. Légolas, que hacía mas de la mitad de las guardias, que velaba por todos y cada uno de sus compañeros de viaje.

Légolas, que le había sostenido en sus brazos en la montaña, que le había mirado en la oscuridad de Moria y le había estremecido el corazón. Y que ahora le trataba con cuidados y preocupación, pese al deshonor que había cometido.

"No lo merezco."

"Deja que sea yo quién juzgue eso."

"¿No te lo ha dicho Áragorn? Lo que hice..."

Légolas le acalló con un dedo sobre los labios.

"Isildur era un rey y cedió al anillo, nada se te reprocha, tus intenciones eran buenas aunque el medio no fuese el correcto."

Bóromir desvió la mirada, aún dolorido interiormente. Aunque las palabras de Légolas le traían algo de consuelo. Sabía que el peso que sentía en su corazón se lo tenía merecido.

"Bóromir."- Légolas llamó su atención gentilmente.- "A punto estuviste de dar la vida por tus compañeros, pocos hombres afrontarían la muerte para proteger con tanta lealtad."

Légolas sintió que Bóromir le creía, pero el hombre seguiría sintiéndose culpable hasta que redimiese su acción con otro acto, no con palabras.

"Ahora debes descansar y recuperar fuerzas. Aun quedan muchas batallas en las que deberás mostras nuevamente tu valía."

Bóromir asintió y sonrió debilmente.

"No dejas de salvarme, Légolas, tengo una gran deuda contigo."

"Salda tu deuda recuperándote, nada me hará mas feliz que verte sano y salvo."

Bóromir no ocultó la sorpresa que le produjo aquello y se ruborizó intensamente. Légolas se inclinó sobre él y unió sus labios con los suyos. Bóromir apenas si pudo reaccionar, su corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho.

"Yo..."

Légolas comprendió la confusión de Bóromir y le mesó suavemente los cabellos.

"Descansa, aquí no hay lugar para la pena o el dolor. Ya hay suficiente mas allá de estos bosques."

Légolas salió del dormitorio, permitiéndo a Bóromir la calma que tanto necesitaba. El hombre miró la puerta cerrada y se llevó una mano a los labios... Légolas...

Una cálida sensaciónhabía anidadoen su pecho.

**Nota de la autora:** Sigue que sigue, continuo el fanfic.

Muchas gracias por el review, Dagon, me encanta saber que mis fanfics tienen quien los lea, me anima muchísimo cada vez que me pongo a escribir, procuro respetar lo máximo posible el caracter de las historias y lo considero mi marca al escribir fanfics, me encanta saber que tengo éxito.

En respuesta a tu amable pregunta, los libros de los que mas escribo son de la saga de Reinos Olvidados, editada por Timun Mas. Son muchísimos libros, aquellos en los que sale Artemis Entreri son del escritor R.A Salvatore. Si quieres leerlos vas a tener muuuuucho material de lectura pero realmente los recomiendo.

Gracias nuevamente, espero no decepcionar a mis lectores y tener mas tiempo para subir capítulos lo mas rápido posible.


	9. La luz de los bosques

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tolkien y de quien quiera que tenga los derechos legales de libro y peliculas.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Aragorn, Bóromir y Légolas, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Este capítulo tiene slash, ya sabeis lo que hay así que nada de reclamaciones al respecto.**

**Capítulo 9. La luz de los bosques**

El día era brillante y soleado, sin rastros de oscuridad en el horizontes. Bóromir se había acostumbrado al tenebroso cielo de Mordor que había visto siempre desde Minas Tirith y en los bosques de Lorien sentía una paz que no había conocido en demasiado tiempo.

Légolas le había indicado que descansara, pero Boromir era un hombre de acción y la inactividad de agotaba mas aun que el movimiento. Necesitaba moverse y desentumedecer los músculos. Además, aunque Lorien diera paz a su alma, eso no le impedía inquietarse por los sucesos que pudiesen tener lugar en su ausencia de Minas Tirith, así como el destino de Merry y Pippin, cuanto le preocupaban esos dos.

"Bóromir, eres imposible."

Bóromir se sobresaltó y miró a Légolas con una sonrisa culpable al ser descubierto fuera de la cama. No era la primera vez que el elfo le sorprendía ignorando sus advertencias.

"Puede que tus heridas hayan cerrado y dejado solo cicatrices, pero tu cuerpo ha luchado duramente para ello, permiteté tiempo para descansar y sanar."

"Tienes razón, es solo que... soy un guerrero, no puedo soportar estar aquí mientras mis compañeros pueden estar en peligro."

Légolas suspiró, era inutil luchar contra la obstinación de un hombre, mucho menos uno como Bóromir, y no era capaz de enojarse con él, de hecho a veces pensaba que no sería capaz de negarle nada cuando le sonreía.

"Paseemos por los bosques entonces, si pretendes recuperar fuerzas que sea gradualmente al menos."

Bóromir aceptó, no sin cierta incomodidad, las ropas élficas que Légolas le traía. Se sentía extraño llevando aquellos ropajes tan ligeros y cómodos, le parecía poca cosa, como si fuese solo en ropa interior.

Légolas aguardó en el exterior a que Bóromir se reuniera con él. Se sentía privilegiado de gozar de aquellos momentos con el hijo de Gondor, si no fuera por el deber hubiese retenido al humano a su lado durante mucho mas tiempo. Pero tenían una misión que retomar y Bóromir debía recuperar las fuerzas perdidas para que pudiesen viajar.

Pero por unos pocos días podía dejar a un lado el horror de Mordor y su propia preocupación por el bienestar de sus amigos. Por un breve tiempo podía estar en compañía del hombre que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Bóromir no había mencionada sobre el beso que habían compartido, Légolas sabía que no era indiferente a ello, tarde o temprano Bóromir le haría saber que había significado para él.

Bóromir se reunió con Légolas y juntos salieron a pasear por el reino élfico.

No podía posponerlo más. Ahora, mientras bordeaban las plácidas aguas de un arroyo, miraba de reojo la innegable belleza de Légolas, la suave sonrisa en su rostro... Légolas le amaba realmente, su presencia le reconfortaba como nadie lo hacia, su rostro le traía una sensación de seguridad que había olvidado.

"Légolas..."

"¿Si?"

Bóromir no sabía que decir, o mas bien no sabía como decirlo, nunca había sido habil en las artes del romance ni había dado nunca importancia a tales lides. Desde siempre había tratado de controlar siempre sus emociones, aunque ultimamente estas eran demasiado fuertes para contenerlas.

Quizá las acciones valían mas que mil palabras. Bóromir se acercó y besó a Légolas.

Inmediatamente obtuvo respuesta, Légolas le abrazó por la cintura y la espalda, inclinando la cabeza para profundizar el beso hasta que Bóromir se reclinó sobre él, con las piernas temblando por la intensidad con que Légolas le robaba el aliento.

"Oh, Bóromir, si supieras cuanto tiempo he soñado con esto..."

Bóromir intentó contestar pero solo pudo suspirar mientras Légolas recorría su cuello con sus labios en una dulce caricia.

"Légolas... yo... aquí no..."

Légolas sonrio, los hombres siempre serían demasiado tímidos con las relaciones, besó nuevamente los labios y guió a Bóromir hasta uno de los muchos huecos de arbol que hacían de refugios aquí y allá a lo largo del bosque.

Una vez en la intimidad del refugio, Bóromir perdió su timidez y se desnudó rapidamente, ayudando despues a Légolas con sus prendas.

"Dejame mirarte."- Le susurró.

Légolas complació a Bóromir gustosamente, le gustaba la expresión de Bóromir, ansiosa, cargada de lujuria y una cierta tensión, como si no acabase de creer lo que ocurría. Cielos, Bóromir tenía que comprender que era suficiente para tentar a cualquier elfo, por hermosos que ellos fuesen.

Puso la palma de la mano sobre el pecho de Bóromir, sintiendo el poderoso latido de aquel corazón mortal, se acercó mas y chupó el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que Bóromir se estremeciese como un caballo mientras recorría su menton y su recortada barba. Bóromir enredó sus manos entre sus largos cabellos y alzó la cabeza, ofreciendo al elfo su cuello y todo cuanto desease. Légolas le expresaba su amor con sus manos, acariciándole con manos amables y besos como aleteos de mariposa sobre su torso.

Légolas sintió el deseo arder en su interior, como le enardecía la profunda y agitada respiración, se sentó y situó a Bóromir sobre sus piernas, rodeándo su cintura. Acarició y recorrió los fuertes muslos, deleitándose en la suave piel del interior de las piernas, Bóromir tembló entre sus brazos, poderosamente excitado por las manos de Légolas y su deseada proximidad a sus genitales.

"Légolas..."

Abrazó los fuertes hombros de Légolas, los elfos parecían delicados y sin embargo eran increiblemente fuertes. Entre sus brazos sentía que el protegido era él, y no al rever, como frecuentemente se sentía, protegiéndo a su hermano menor, a sus hombres, a los hobbits... Pero cuando estaba con alguien mas fuerte que él, se sentía mejor, tranquilo, capaz de apartarse de sus deberes y ceder el liderazgo. Quería entregarse a Légolas, dárselo todo.

"Soy tuyo."- Murmuró contra su cuello.

Légolas se llenó de gozo al oir aquellas dos palabras y besó a Bóromir con pasión, para despues mirar directamente aquellos ojos que irradiaban deseo.

"Eres mio... y yo soy tuyo."

Tendió a Bóromir sobre el suave lecho de musgo y le cubrió con su cuerpo, Bóromir se sentía en otro mundo, en aquel pequeño recoveco del bosque, en la penumbra del refugio, con los largos cabellos de Légolas cayendo en cascada alrededor de su rostro.

Lo unico claro en aquel lugar eran los brillantes orbes azules de Légolas.

Por un doloroso segundo, Bóromir recordó otros ojos azules, mas grisaceos, pero igualmente intensos, en una situación muy similar. Áragorn...

Su confusión se disolvió cuando sintió la lengua de Légolas sobre su pezón, y luego sobre el otro, empujándolos de adelante a atrás con la lengua hasta que Bóromir se retorció con un gemido de placer, Légolas continuó besando y lamiendo desde el centro del torso hasta el ombligo, que saboreó en tanto continuaba acariciando los temblorosos muslos.

Légolas no podía dejar de pensar en el encuentro que había espiado en aquellos mismos bosques, quería que Bóromir sintiese tanto placer entre sus brazos que aquello no significase nada, quería tenerle por completo, hasta apagar a cualquier otro amante que Bóromir hubiese tenido. Había imaginado tantas veces como sería Bóromir entre sus brazos, a qué sabría su cuerpo, tembló al ver sus fantasias haciendose realidad.

* * *

Haldir sacudió la cabeza con divertida incredulidad al oir los gemidos de indiscutible placer. Parecía que Légolas había tomado al fin una resolución, no le resultaba extraño. Pero se preguntaba que opinaría de aquello el heredero de Isildur... los dos hombres habían estado juntos en los bosques de Lorien, para disgusto del príncipe elfo. Y ahora era Légolas quien disfrutaba de la compañía del hijo de Gondor. 

¿Qué habría ocurrido¿Estaban el hijo de Gondor y Légolas amandose furtivamente, a espaldas de Áragorn¿O Áragorn había abandonado a su amante y regresado a su feerico amor por Arwen?

Haldir no tenía respuestas, en cualquier caso aquello ya no atañía al portador del anillo, que marchaba solo hacia las oscuras tierras de Mordor. Con un suspiro se marchó, dejando atrás el coro de placer, si podían dedicarse a tales actividades probablemente podrían partir en breve.

* * *

Bóromir cerró los ojos mientras Légolas entraba dentro de él. El elfo le había preparado a conciencia, Bóromir había estado a punto de derramarse bajo las expertas atenciones hasta que finalmente había suplicado a Légolas que le llenase con algo mas que sus esbeltos dedos. 

Légolas empujó lentamente, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor por la tensión y el deseo, la entrada de Bóromir era estrecha pero había sido derrotada por su técnica, ahora Bóromir no podía sino gemir y aquearse de placer mientras entraba en su interior, atravesando lentamente las resistencias del anillo muscular, que se relajaba y contraía enloqueciéndole, poniéndole al borde del descontrol. No obstante se contuvo, poco dispuesto a acelerar algo tan sumamente delicioso.

Bóromir gimió al sentirse lleno, Légolas había sido extraordinariamente gentil, pero ahora era demasiado lento, arqueó las caderas, animándole a moverse con él y le besó el cuello sin dejar de abrazarle con fuerza.

Pronto Légolas captó la insinuación y empezó a moverse, deleitándo a Bóromir con el sensual vaiven de su cintura.

* * *

Haldir regresó al claro con mantas y comida justo a tiempo para oir el desesperado gemido del hijo de Gondor exclamando el nombre del principe de Mirkwood. Sonrió y dejó todo bajo un arbol, a la vista de Légolas cuando saliera, no le cabía duda alguna de que el hombre al menos estaría agotado. En unos instantes oyó el gemido culminante de Légolas y se marchó, dejandoles su privacidad.

* * *

Horas mas tardes, Bóromir aun dormía, y Légolas acariciaba distraidamente sus cabellos, alguien, probablemente Haldir, les había dejado mantas y alimentos para pasar la noche allí. 

Esto le recordaba que tenían que partir, pronto, en dos días a lo sumo. No podía seguir posponiéndolo, del mismo modo que era absurdo que podía mantener a Bóromir apartado por mas tiempo de sus deberes.

El hijo de Gondor se removió y se apretó contra él, envolviéndose en la manta como un niño pequeño. Légolas sonrió y le abrazó, no permitiría que Bóromir volviese a ser dominado por la tristeza o la desesperanza, nunca mas. Por la abertura del refugio miró el cielo estrellado y sintió una inmensa paz.

* * *

El cielo estrellado no le trajo paz. 

Aragorn se sentó en la escalinata del hogar del rey Theoden, en Édoras. Habían recuperado a Gandalf, milagrosamente sano y salvo. Por él sabían que Merry y Pippin se encontraban seguros con los ents, y también que Bóromir no había cruzado las puertas a la otra vida, lo que indicaba que había sobrevivido y sin duda no tardaría en llegar con Légolas.

Pero todo esto traía a Áragorn otro tipo de dolor. Le dolía el corazón.

El colgante de Arwen, aquel regalo de brillante candor... se apagaba. Arwen se marchaba, abandonaba la tierra media dirigiendose a los puertos grises, y desde allí desaparecería para siempre hacia las tierras imperecederas.

La había perdido a ella, en cuanto a Bóromir...

¿Había perdido a Bóromir? Al estar a las puertas de la muerte, Bóromir le había reconocido como amigo, como capitán y como rey... pero no había dicho nada de amor y no podía culparle por ello. No se merecía su amor. Pero eso no le impedia languidecer ahora por él.

Había perdido al amor de su vida, a la dulce Arwen, para siempre¿habría perdido también a Bóromir, o aun tenía esperanza?

**Nota de la autora: **Nuevamente informo de que vuestros ánimos son fundamentales para mi, muchas gracias por ellos.

**Dagon**: No te preocupes, que un review no hace daño a nadie, gracias por la dirección de internet, le echaré un vistazo que me encanta leer otros fanfics. La dirección de fanfics de Reinos Olvidados eshttp lavendereyes.rivkashome .com que te aproveche.


	10. Hacia una encrucijada

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tolkien y de quien quiera que tenga los derechos legales de libro y peliculas.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Aragorn, Bóromir y Légolas, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 10. Hacia una encrucijada.**

Caminaban a buen ritmo por la explanada, Bóromir y Légolas habían acelerado progresivamente su ritmo de viaje tras encontrar rastros de una fuerza de orcos montados sobre huargos. Bóromir había combatido tiempo atrascontra esos salvajes jinetes y sabía que eran una seria amenaza, sobre todo en gran número. En realidad Bóromir no era muy habil rastreando, pero Légolas eligió la senda con facilidad, tan claramente como si llevase un mapa con la ruta marcada.

Finalmente avistaron Édoras. Pero la visión de su destino no alivió sus espíritus. Légolas frunció el ceño al mirar el hogar del rey Theoden de Rohan. Estaba vacio, los rohirrim no estaban en su hogar.

"¿Qué ocurre?."- Los ojos de Bóromir no eran tan agudos como los ojos de los elfos y no acertaba a distinguir con exactitud que preocupaba a Légolas.

"Las gentes de Rohan no están en Édoras."

"¿Qué banderas están izadas?".- Preguntó Bóromir al segundo.

Légolas se lo comunicó y el hijo de Gondor sintió un gran alivio.

"Eso significa que las gentes de Rohan han marchado a refugiarse a Cuernavilla, en el abismo de Helm."

Ambos continuaron el camino, siguiendo el rastro de los jinetes de Rohan, que viajaban con apenas dos días de ventaja y a los que sin duda darían alcance antes de que llegaran al abismo de Helm, pues viajaban ancianos y niños a pie.

"Una gran fuerza debe amenazarles para obligarles a refugiarse en Cuernavilla."

Légolas pasó un brazo por la cintura de Bóromir sintiendo su preocupación.

"Entonces nos reuniremos con ellos para enfrentar el peligro."

Bóromir sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Légolas, relajándose momentaneamente despues de tantos días de camino a paso veloz para reunirse con la compañía. Por no hablar de conocer al fin el destino de Merry y Pippin. Légolas le había dicho que estaban vivos, que en su corazón podía sentir que nada les había ocurrido, y Bóromir ponía todo su empeño en creerlo, pero nunca dejaría de ser práctico y algo escéptico, de modo que no se calmaría hasta verlo con sus propios ojos.

"No temas."

Légolas le besó suavemente y Bóromir gimió con cierta protesta cuando el beso terminó y se pusieron de nuevo en camino. A veces Légolas era tan suave que Bóromir se sentía fragil.

* * *

Una batalla. Légolas y Bóromir llegaron a medio camino del Abismo de Helm y encontraron los restos de unos atacantes orcos y huargos además de unos caballos. Parecía que la avanzadilla había sido realmente furtiva, sin dar tiempo alguno a reaccionar ante el ataque, típico de aquellos crueles animales.

Légolas encontró rastros que solo podían pertenecer a un enano, Gimli parecía haber tenido todo un encuentro con unos huargos a juzgar por los tajos de hacha sobre una montaña de esos animales. Aquel bravo enano sin duda habría disfrutado del combate, los belicosos enanos eran incansables a la hora de disfrutar de una buena pelea.

Bóromir recorrió el lugar, no era bueno leyendo las huellas ni los rastros, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer mientras lo hacía Légolas. Mirándole podía quedar embelesado, no podía dejar de sorprenderse por ser el amante de aquel elfo, era tan hermoso, tan... inmortal.

Aquello le golpeó como un jarro de agua fria, Légolas y él pertenecían a mundos distintos, culturas distintas... ¿Quién sabía que les depararía el futuro? Le amaba, y Légolas le amaba a él, el resto era pensar demasiado, no le haría ningún bien preocuparse tanto.

Mientras cavilaba un destello en el suelo captó su atención, se aproximó y comprobó que uno de los orcos tenía algo agarrado en su fria mano muerta.

Cuando se inclinó a recogerlo sintió que su corazón se detenía.

El colgante de Aragorn.

"No... no puede ser..."

Con manos temblorosas apartó los dedos del orco y cogió el inconfundible medallón, se notaba distinito, como si su brillo se hubiese apagado sustancialmente, ahora parecía algo quebradizo y áspero, como una flor seca.

¿Estaría anunciando la muerte de su portador?

La idea le resultaba horrible de imaginar siquiera.

"Es imposible..."- Murmuró.- "No puede ser."

Áragorn no podía morir, no podía abandonarle...es decir, no podía abandonar Minas Tirith a su suerte, no ahora que sabía lo mucho que Gondor le necesitaba.

Légolas alzó la vista al oir el apagado murmurllo de Bóromir, entonces le vió caer de rodillas con el rostro cargado de incredulidad y tristeza.

"¿Bóromir?".- Corrió a su lado.

"Áragorn."- Respondió él alzando el colgante.

Légolas miró el colgante con desconcierto, no... no podía ser cierto. Áragorn, su amigo, no podía morir de ese modo, no podía ser... tenía que volver a verle, no podía acabar de ese modo.

Se arrodilló y tomó las manos de Bóromir entre las suyas con el colgante entre ambas.

"Vayamos a Cuernavilla, no creeré en la muerte de Áragorn, hijo de Árathorn, hasta que haya tocado su frio cadaver"

Bóromir abrazó a Légolas, deseando sentir aquellas mismas esperanzas dentro de él, la posibilidad de que Áragorn hubiese muerto le resultaba insoportable. Tras su mutuo consuelo continuaron el camino, Bóromir llevando en su bolsillo el colgante de Áragorn, esperando con todo su corazón entregarselo en vida y no ponerlo sobre un cuerpo frio.

* * *

Áragorn subió a lomos de Brego, el excelente corcel aguardó junto a él hasta que logró montar. No cabía duda de que el caballo se había ganado su nombre, el nombre de un rey.

El rio le había salvado en la caida aunque le había arrastrado un trecho. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por la contusión, aunque mucho mas el corte que le había hecho el orco en el hombro. No obstante se sentía capaz de cabalgar, mas le valía ponerse en camino hacia el abismo de Helm.

Había tenido un sueño, había soñado con Arwen. Había sido algo mas que un sueño, había sido un mensaje de la doncella elfa. Ella se despedía, marchaba finalmente con su pueblo hacia el horizonte, partía ya a los Puertos Grises para zarpar al oeste, a las tierras imperecederas.

"_No debes pensar mas en mi, soy el pasado, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, tu tenías razón, ha sido un sueño. Busca tu felicidad en la tierra de los mortales."_

Y así lo haría.

* * *

Nada mas avistar Cuernavilla Bóromir no tuvo dificultades en hacerse reconocer, las puertas se abrieron para Légolas y el hijo del Senescal de Gondor, Bóromir. Y apenas habían hecho su entrada recibidos por el rey Theoden y su sobrina, la hermosa Eowen, cuando Gimli les recibió a la carrera dando a Bóromir un abrazo tan fuerte que el hijo de Gondor temió acabar con las costillas magulladas.

"¡Sabía que unas flechas orcas no iban a acabar contigo!".- Exclamó el enano.

"Gimli... ¿y Áragorn?"

Inmediatamente el enano perdió la sonrisa y una sombra de tristeza asomó a los rostros de los presentes.

"Cayó... en el combate contra los huargos."

Bóromir apretó el colgante en su mano, la noticia era un frio puño en el pecho. Pero ahora no podía permitirse mostrar su dolor, estaba en presencia de un rey, y él ya no era solo Bóromir, sino el hijo de Dénethor y Capitán de Minas Tirith.

Légolas observó como en un instante Bóromir recuperaba toda su compostura y se investía de autoridad, de pronto estaba ante sus ojos el mismo Bóromir que había ido a Rivendell, el altivo hijo de Gondor.

"Rey Theoden, lamento que nuestro encuentro tenga lugar en estas circunstancias."

El rey asintió, aunque resultaba evidente en sus ojos que no confiaba del todo en Gondor y por tanto tampoco en Bóromir, que lo representaba.

Temiendo que su carácter le llevase a una discusión con el rey de Rohan, Légolas se apresuró a adelantarse a la situación y llevar la conversación a temas mas urgentes, como qué había acontecido en su ausencia.

Las noticias del regreso de Gandalf de entre los muertos y la seguridad de Merry y Pippin apartaron por completo a Bóromir de la ofensa que sentía por la condescendencia de Theoden para con su persona, los dos pequeños hobbits estaban a salvo, puestos en lugar seguro por el mismísimo Gandalf, que ahora se hacía llamar El Blanco.

Mientras todo el fuerte se organizaba, Bóromir tuvo un momento para sentarse y pensar en Áragorn. Era tan irreal, la idea de que hubiese muerto...

Sus ultimas palabras para Áragorn habían sido... mi capitán, mi rey... Había visto la muerte y había temido terriblemente por su error de negar a Áragorn su herencia, la posibilidad de salvar su hogar, a su familia, a su hermano. Y también había temido con agudo horror la idea de marchar al otro mundo sin decirle algo amable, sin abrirle su corazón.

Y ahora era él quien estaba vivo... y Áragorn muerto.

"Puedes llorar, Bóromir, te sentirás mejor."

Bóromir alzó la vista y miró los cristalinos ojos de Légolas, en ellos podía leer tristeza, sabía que Áragorn y Légolas habían sido amigos, Áragorn se había criado en Rivendel, con los elfos, se preguntó si Légolas le había conocido desde que el heredero de Isildur había sido solo un bebe. Sin duda este era un duro golpe para él.

"Estoy bien... yo... tengo una labor que hacer aquí, no me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras Rohan sufre asedio."

"Bóromir..."

"Intentaré que Theoden envie un mensajero a Minas Tirith, o que al menos..."

"¡Bóromir!"

Légolas sacó al fin a Bóromir de sus planificaciones y este le miró con confusión. Légolas sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo Bóromir, encerrarse en su cascarón de Capitán de Minas Tirith para evadirse de los sentimientos y del dolor. Guardarlo todo dentro, en un rincón, un rincón que acabaría envenenándole.

"Eres Bóromir, eres un hombre antes que el hijo de Dénethor."

Bóromir negó con la cabeza y palmeó el pomo de su espada.

"No es así, Légolas, soy el capitán de Gondor antes que ninguna otra cosa."

Légolas se quedó sin palabras. Cuando creía que podía entenderle actuaba de un modo distinto... tenía tantas capas.

Bóromir suspiró, no sabía como explicarselo a Légolas, para él resultaba de lo mas natural reducirse a su papel de general, lo había hecho toda la vida, se sentía mas seguro de ese modo. Pero lo cierto era que la tensión le afectaba, la perdida de Áragorn se sentía pesada, muy pesada, y los proximos días serían sin duda muy duros, se aproximaba una batalla, sin duda los ejercitos del traidor Saruman llegarían al abismo de Helm y deberían luchar por sus vidas.

"Bóromir, es mejor que descanses, no tienes porqué..."

No estoy cansado.

Légolas le miró con tanta preocupación que Bóromir se enojó, ya no estaba herido, ya no estaba afectado por el anillo, no necesitaba que Légolas mirase por él a cada segundo. No podía seguir así.

"¡No soy debil, Légolas!".- Exclamó frustrado, volviéndose regresó al interior del fuerte.

El elfo dio un respingo y frunció el ceño con extrañeza, tan solo se preocupaba¿no era lo normal? Bóromir le estaba confundiendo. Posiblemente era la tensión por la noticia de la muerte de Áragorn, también sobre él pesaba con fuerza aquella realidad.

Se apoyó sobre las almenas y fijó la vista en el horizonte, había esperado que todo fuese bien, pero la realidad distaba mucho de su ilusión.

* * *


	11. El corazón tiene dos partes

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tolkien y de quien quiera que tenga los derechos legales de libro y peliculas.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Aragorn, Bóromir y Légolas, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 11. El corazón tiene dos partes.**

Bóromir no estaba de buen humor, Theoden insistía en mantenerle apartado de los asuntos de estrategia y había dejado bastante claro que no esperaba ni pediría ayuda de Gondor. Lo que enfurecía profundamente a Bóromir¿cómo esperaba ayuda de Gondor si ni siquiera la pedía? Gondor ya tenía problemas directamente con Sauron, no iba a estar atento a Rohan en todo momento.

Pateó una roca y se dirigió a la armería, desde el pasillo podía oir rezongar a Gimli, al parecer el enano estaba farfullando acerca de la mala calidad del acero que usaban los humanos. Bóromir podía perdonar la crítica viniendo de un enano, una raza que practicamente dedicaba sus vidas a la forja.

"No encontrarás aquí hachas como la tuya, buen enano."- Le saludó.

"No sabes cuanta razón tienes, esto es acero de verdad."- Exclamó enseñándole en inmaculado filo, en perfecto estado tras las batallas vividas.

Bóromir asintió y se sentó, cuando estaba de mal humor la mejor compañía era Gimli, el enano sabía callar cuando era necesario y hablaba sin tapujos.

"Deberías ir a hablar con el elfo, si vuelvo a oirle suspirar y susurrar tu nombre me volveré loco."- Gruñó Gimli.

Bóromir se sobresaltó, desde luego Gimli era único en lo de hablar sin tapujos.

"Yo... ¿dónde está?"

"Dando vueltas por ahí despues de que le mandase a paseo, probablemente en el patio superior."

* * *

Légolas tenía la mirada perdida en el cielo mientras paseaba pero ni así logró Bóromir evitar su percepción mientras se aproximaba. Légolas se volvió y Bóromir quedó momentaneamente perturbado por su belleza sobrenatural. Se sintió terriblemente culpable por haber sido brusco con Légolas¿cómo podía maltratar algo tan preciado? Légolas había sido el unico hombre que le había amado de un modo tan puro.

"Lamento... mi comportamiento."- Logró decir al fin.

En respuesta Légolas le acarició la mejilla con la mano, en una suave caricia y aceptación.

"No importa."

Bóromir frunció levemente el ceño, le alegraba que Légolas no estuviese enojado con él pero... no podía sino sentir que le faltaba algo. Aquellas caricias y besos que Légolas le prodigaba... eran agradables, maravillosos, le hacían sentir amado pero... Légolas le trataba aun como si fuese algo fragil.

"Légolas, tenemos que hab..."

"¡Abrid las puertas¡Ha vuelto!"

El grito desde la primera muralla les interrumpió y ambos se asomaron para ver el motivo del ajetreo que llegaba desde las puertas. Un solitario jinete atravesaba las puertas de Cuernavilla.

Légolas le distinguió sin dificultad.

"Áragorn."

Bóromir no podía creer lo que oía, Légolas corrió hacia las escaleras y él fue a la zaga. Si realmente era Áragorn... cielos, iba a matarlo por hacerles creer ha todos que lo habían perdido, mas le valía tener una buena excusa.

Áragorn desmontó, agotado, traía terribles noticias para el rey Theoden. De camino a Cuernavilla había avistado el ejército de Sáruman, y mucho temía que no quedaba tiempo que perder. Miles de Uruk-hai se dirigían hacia ellos.

Gimli le saludó con toda la fuerza de los enanos y de no ser por su orgullo enanil hubiese derramado lágrimas. Realmente Gimli era todo un compañero. El enano le dio un empujoncito al interior de Cuernavilla y le guiñó un ojo.

"Adivina quien más ha regresado de entre los muertos."

Bóromir. Áragorn sintió el corazón saltar en su pecho. Bóromir debía estar allí. Corrió por el patio exterior, no podía aguardar un segundo para verle¿cómo se encontraría¿se habría recuperado por completo de las heridas¿se le vería distinto? Y lo que era mas importante¿se alegraría Bóromir de verle tanto como él?

Finalmente frenó sus pasos al tiempo que quien iba a su encuentro hacía lo mismo. Légolas, su amigo desde hace tantos años, el elfo le saludó con toda la dignidad de su raza, pero no podía disimular la total alegria que le producía verle.

"Estas horrible."

Áragorn soltó una carcajada.

"El tiene razón, no es el aspecto propio de un rey."

Esta vez Áragorn ni rió, miró tras Légolas y se encontró con el rubio hijo de Gondor, sano y salvo, el color había vuelto a su rostro y se veía en pie, fuerte y con la postura firme, el epítome del capitán de la guardia. Todo un guerrero de Gondor. Bóromir.

Bóromir apenas si podía contener la emoción, pero lo hizo con notable esfuerzo. Áragorn estaba vivo, ciertamente tenía el aspecto de alguien a quien hubiese pisoteado una jauria de huargos, pero Bóromir no veía sino al montaraz con corazón de rey.

Áragorn abrazó impetuosamente a Bóromir, ignorando el dolor de sus brazos, ansioso por sentir el cuerpo del otro hombre, su olor...

Bóromir sintió miedo. Miedo de lo facil que resultaba amoldarse a aquel cuerpo, lo cercano que lo sentía. Légolas estaba allí, el elfo era hermoso, fuerte, gentil y considerado, habían yacido juntos y había sido algo maravilloso... pero entonces¿por qué se sentía mas cercano a Áragorn, que le había hecho tanto daño¿era solo por que era de su misma raza?

Con dificultad, pues el contacto resultaba tan natural que era doloroso detenerlo, se apartó de Áragorn y un frio metal en su mano le recordó lo que le apartaba de Áragorn, lo que le había hecho ver la verdad allá en los bosques de Lorien.

"Esto es tuyo."

Áragorn reconoció al momento el colgante, ni siquiera se había percatado de la pérdida. Esta vez no sintió desasosiego al ver el medallón, ahora que Arwen había marchado y el amor se había petrificado en sus corazones, el colgante solo era un hermoso recuerdo de aquel sueño de ilusión.

"Gracias."

Recogió el colgante, si apartar la vista de Bóromir, y no perdió el detalle de que los verdes ojos de Bóromir estaban prendidos de los de otra persona que no era él.

Légolas. Ambos se miraban.

Bóromir tragó saliva, se sentía mal, no debería haberse regalado tanto con la presencia de Áragorn. Légolas, el elfo estaba allí, mirándole, y se sentía como si le hubiese fallado. Estaban juntos, no podía, no debía sentir algo por Áragorn.

"No hay porque."

Finalmente la urgencia reclamó a Áragorn, tenía noticias importantes para el rey Theoden. Los tres se encontraron con el rey de Rohan sobre las almenas.

* * *

_"¿Dónde estaba Gondor mientras mi gente sufría?"_

Las palabras de Theoden le inflamaban, Bóromir había estado a un paso de llegar a las manos y sin duda habría caido en una dura discusión con Theoden de no haber estado presentes Légolas y Áragorn. Cuando habían sido informados de la ingente fuerza que se dirigía hacia ellos, Áragorn había propuesto al rey lo mas lógico, pedir ayuda.

Y el rey de Rohan no solo no iba a pedir ayuda, sino que había despreciado la idea e insultado el reino de Gondor ante el Capitán de Minas Tirith.

Le enfurecía, de no haber sido frenado por Légolas, Bóromir le hubiese dicho un par de verdades acerca de donde había estado Theoden mientras su reino se desomoronaba¡poseido por el mago Saruman! No era quien para criticar al reino de Gondor.

Aunque Boromir tenía que admitir que le extrañaba no tener noticias de su hogar... ¿qué estaría ocurriéndo en Gondor¿Resistiría Osghiliath el previsible ataque de Mordor¿Estaría bien su hermano bienamado, Fáramir?

Bóromir se concentró en afilar su espada, ojala hubiese tenido aun el cuerno de Gondor, pero había quedado roto en el combate contra los orcos y mucho temía que hubiese acabado en el rio Anduin.

Tenían una dura batalla por delante y debía prepararse para dar lo mejor de si mismo. El rey Theoden había ordenado que todo hombre capaz de sostener una espada se preparase y a su alrededor hombres, niños y ancianos estaban armándose.

Ver el miedo en el rostro lampiño de los jóvenes le estremecía el corazón. No eran guerreros, no era el ejército de soldados que estaba acostumbrado a dirigir, estos hombres no estaban preparados para enfrentar la horda Uruk-hai ni para ver caer a su alrededor a sus nietos o sus compañeros de juegos.

Pero tenían que intentarlo. Bóromir no dejó que el desaliento le venciera, no esta vez. Ya había dejado que la sombra de Sauron consumiera su esperanza, no dejaría que ocurriese de nuevo. Había fallado a la raza de los hombres una vez, no lo haría de nuevo.

"¿Lucharás junto a ellos?"

Bóromir se sorprendió, la habilidad de Légolas para moverse en silencio siempre le pillaba desprevenido. Sonrió y envainó su espada con un único y fluido movimiento.

"Por supuesto, he dirigido mas de una batalla, este ejército necesita un poco de experiencia de Gondor."- Bromeó.

Pero Légolas no sonreía, la vida humana era fragil, el "ejército" de Rohan era un desorganizado grupo que temblaba como una hoja al viento, aquella batalla sería una carnicería, la raza de los hombres era una llama intensa pero presta a apagarse.

Casi había perdido a Bóromir una vez, y ahora, al verle armado y presto para la batalla, sentía que muy bien lo había ganado para perderlo a continuación. Quería tomar a Bóromir y llevarselo de allí, llevárselo lejos, lejos de la guerra, lejos de la muerte... y porque no, lejos también de Áragorn, que aun tenía un hueco en el corazón del hijo de Gondor.

"Bóromir... prometeme que no te morirás."

Bóromir dejó clara su sorpresa, aturdido por la petición de Légolas, que se adelantó y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

"Prometemelo."

"Légolas... eso no está en mi mano."

"Si que lo está."

Bóromir no podía creer lo que oía¿qué pretendía Légolas¿Qué luchase en la retaguardia como un cobarde¿Qué abandonase Rohan a su suerte? El elfo parecía seguro del fracaso de esta batalla, de que moriría.

"No, Légolas, no puedo prometerte eso."

Légolas ahogó su dolor con un gemido. Le resultaba insoportable pensar lo facilmente que podía perder a Bóromir, le asustaba. Los humanos estaban acostumbrados a su mortalidad, no les dolía menos, pero sabían que su vida era breve, que su amor también podía serlo, pero los elfos no tenían ese concepto, su amor podía ser inmortal, como ellos, sobrepasando siglos sin inmutarse.

Pero los humanos no eran constantes, eran volubles y sobre todo, eran mortales. Y Légolas no podía soportar que una vida ya de por si breve fuese puesta en riesgo¿es que no entendía Bóromir el dolor que le causaría?

Légolas sintió las manos de Bóromir en torno a su cintura y aquellos ojos verdes que le habían robado el corazón le miraron con intensidad. Bóromir le besó el mentón con cariño.

"No quiero verte triste por mi causa, Légolas, nos espera una dura batalla y es mejor enfrentarla con el ánimo en alto."

"Si Áragorn te lo pidiese le obedecerías."

Bóromir le miró consternado por el giro de la conversación. Légolas tenía los ojos brillantes y un descorazonador gesto de tristeza y fria ira, no dirigida hacia Bóromir pero igualmente escalofriante.

"Si Áragorn te pidiese que te mantuvieses en la retaguardia o que marchases hacia Gondor, lo harías."

"Légolas... ¿de que estas hablando?"

Légolas no contestó, tomó su rostro entre las manos y le besó largamente, emborrachándose de los labios de Bóromir hasta que este se abrazó a él para no desplomarse sobre sus temblosas rodillas.

Y despues se marchó sin decir palabra, dejando a Bóromir recuperar el aliento, confuso y preocupado, sin dejar de preguntarse si realmente Légolas tenía razón.

Légolas dejó que sus pies fuesen donde quisiesen, pero antes de darse cuenta se había dirigido a la armería, y allí se encontró con Áragorn.

Miró a su alrededor y sintió el desanimo crecer dentro de él. Aquello era en vano, y Áragorn... Áragorn, que era su amigo, pero ahora su presencia le resultaba dolorosa, pues le recordaba algo importante que había decidido ignorar durante demasiado tiempo.

Puede que Bóromir le amase realmente, pero sabía quien había sido la primera elección del corazón del guerrero del sur, y ese había sido Áragorn, y hubiese sido Áragorn quien hubiese tenido su amor de no ser por la existencia de Arwen.

Y como le carcomía por dentro aquel conocimiento.


	12. Decisiones

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tolkien y de quien quiera que tenga los derechos legales de libro y peliculas.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y será **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Aragorn, Bóromir y Légolas, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Capítulo 12. Decisiones**

La oscuridad caía sobre el Abismo de Helm. Las antorchas se encendieron mientras caía el astro rey y las murallas y almenas se llenaron de centinelas y arqueros que fijaban la vista en la unica entrada a su refugio.

Todos los defensores de Cuernavilla se armaban y preparaban para la batalla. La llegada de los elfos de Elrond y Galadriel habían sido un soplo de esperanza para todos, pero los mas veteranos sabían que, incluso con su apoyo, las fuerzas de Saruman seguían siendo terriblemente superiores.

Áragorn observó la caida del sol, todos estaban en la primera muralla, donde se habían situado principalmente las fuerzas élficas, a su lado estaban Légolas, Gimli y Bóromir. Todos permanecían allí, al frente del peligro.

"¿Por qué no llegan de una vez? Estoy cansado de esperar."

" Totalmente de acuerdo¡vayamos a buscarlos.".- Coincidió el feroz enano.

Áragorn miró a Bóromir y Gimli pero su curiosidad estaba fija en el capitán de Gondor, ahora Bóromir era el guerrero, su lado mas bélico estaba al mando ahora, no en vano era un general. Sus ojos brillaban con un frio verde, su espada estaba presta en su mano y estaba ansioso por entrar en combate.

El Gondoriano había sido entrenado desde su niñez para llevar una espada, y ahora era un soldado criado para ello, fuerte y valiente, sin miedo a la lucha y ansioso por ella. Légolas interrumpió sus cavilaciones uniendo sus miradas, hablando sin palabras. Áragoen había sido criado por elfos, Légolas y él tenían una visión muy distinta de la guerra a la de Gimli y Bóromir. Para ellos se trataba de una terrible situación que debía ser evitada tanto como fuese posible, luchar solo si era la única solución. Si una guerra tenía lugar rendían al cien por cien, pero no se entusiasmaban en la carnicería.

Légolas le sonrió y preparó su arco. Áragorn asintió, habían tenido un roce en la armería, cuando Légolas había proclamado su desesperanza ante la batalla, la futilidad de su presencia allí y la inevitable derrota. Habían hecho las paces poco despues, y había quedado claro el verdadero motivo de aquella anterior hostilidad.

_**...Poco antes...**_

"Estais juntos¿no es así?"

Légolas se volvió con lentitud. El principe elfo acababa de disculparse con él por su arrebato de ira en la armería, cuando había pronosticado la muerte de todos ellos en aquella absurda carnicería.

Áragorn había aceptado sus disculpas, era lógico que la desesperaza pudiese incluso con el elfo. Pero sabía que lo que carcomía su amistad era mucho mas que eso. Era Bóromir.

"Así es."

"... Arwen se ha marchado, abandona la tierra media."

No necesitaba decir mas. Légolas comprendió al segundo el significado de aquello. Lo que apartaba a Áragorn de Bóromir ya no existía. Lo que hacía traicionera aquella relación había desaparecido.

" Lamento oir eso."

Áragorn se adelantó, con firmeza. La marcha de Arwen no había servido solo para abrir sus ojos respecto a su corazón, era una señal mas de que su lugar no estaba entre los elfos, sino con los hombres. De que su lugar era en el trono de Gondor, y no tenía sentido seguir siendo un simple montaraz o un elfo de aspecto humano.

" No voy a renunciar a él."

" No puedes renunciar de alguien que no posees."

Áragorn no se dejó amedrentar, sabía lo que quería, y lucharía por ello. Porque esa era la manera de los hombres, esa era la manera de un rey.

" Légolas, somos amigos, espero que eso no cambie. Pero tampoco voy a cambiar mi decisión."

"Es tu decisión, pero será lo que deba ser, amigo mio."

Lo que deba ser. Áragorn asintió. Sabía cual era la manera de pensar de los elfos respecto al amor, respecto a su eternidad y su providencia. Y ese era el error de Légolas, Áragorn sabía mucho mas acerca del corazón de los hombres. Sería su ganancia, y la pérdida de Légolas.

**_...Ahora..._**

La lluvia cayó sobre ellos, arreciando con fuerza, los uruk-hai llegaron con ella. Rugían como las bestias que eran y golpeaban el suelo con sus lanzan, provocando un estruendo que cubría incluso el enloquecido latir de los corazones desbocados.

Légolas supo que el momento estaba cerca, miró a Bóromir y antes de que el infierno estallara y todo se convirtiese en sangre y espadas, alargó un brazo y acercó el rostro del desprevenido Bóromir hacia él.

"Te quiero."

Le besó intensamente, temiendo con todo su corazón que fuese el último beso. Bóromir le respondió con pasión, una fuerza de pasión nacida tanto para el amor como para la guerra.

Se separaron y Bóromir volvió a fijar la vista en el enemigo. Légolas suspiró quedamente. Él también debía concentrarse en el presente, en la batalla.

Áragorn sintió el dolor de una punzada de celos, pero apartó rapidamente ese pensamiento de su mente, se enfrentaban a una batalla, no era momento para eso. Pero en cuanto todo aquello acabara... si es que acababa bien, se sacaría esa espina.

* * *

Agua. Sangre. Sudor.

Los gritos de dolor de los heridos y moribundos, los gritos de guerra de los elfos y humanos, los rugidos ferales de los orcos, la explosión de la muralla, la caida de los amigos, la caida de los enemigos, el cuerno de Helm, el celestial sonido de una carga a caballo...

La batalla había sido una vorágine desde el primer instante, oleadas de enemigos asaltando el bastión, la destrucción de la muralla había sido algo devastador y la desolación, absoluta.

Áragorn se sentó, exhausto, la adrenalina que le había espoleado durante el combate había desaparecido y ahora podía sentir el dolor de todas las heridas y golpes, y el agotamiento de su cuerpo por las horas de combate ininterrumpido.

Le sorprendía que Légolas y Gimli aun tuviesen aliento para hacer bromas acerca del numero de enemigos que cada uno había matado.

"¿Crees que debería decirles que les he ganado a los dos?"

Áragorn miró a su derecha y se sorprendió por no haberse percatado antes de que Bóromir se había acercado estaba practicamente a su lado. El cansancio había mermado su atención ademas de sus fuerzas.

"Nah, deja que Gimli disfrute de su victoria por un punto."- Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Bóromir había sido una auténtica fuerza de la naturaleza durante la batalla, como si hubiese querido resarcir su derrota en el Anduin, había atacado a los Uruk-hai con una saña despiadada y sistemática al tiempo que mantenía ordenada la facción de soldados a su alrededor, como solo un general entrenado sabía hacerlo.

Bóromir se sentó a su lado y suspiró, estaba acostumbrado a las batallas, al caos, a los largos combates que requerían no solo fuerza y destreza, sino constitución, resistencia al cansancio. Aunque eso no significaba que no estuviese cansado.

"Tienes mal aspecto."

"Estoy bien, solo necesitaba sentarme."- Replicó Áragorn.- "Voy a la enfermería."

"¿Estas herido?".- Preguntó Bóromir, subitamente alarmado.

"No, no... voy a ayudar allí, soy sanador al fin y al cabo."

Áragorn se puso en pie y echó a andar... solo para bambolearse repentinamente y perder pie al fallarle las fuerzas. Cayó hacia atrás... en los brazos de Bóromir, que se había precipitado hacia él.

"Idiota."- Masculló Bóromir ayudándole a apoyarse contra él.

"Esa no es forma de dirigirte a tu rey."- Dijo Áragorn con una media sonrisa.

Realmente no tenía fuerzas ni para andar. El cuerpo de Bóromir, recio y fuerte, le sostenía sin difucultad, aunque tampoco tenía aspecto de estar en su mejor momento, no obstante Áragorn no podía sino apreciar la belleza en aquel rostro manchado de tierra y barro, en el pelo sucio y revuelto, porque nada podía apagar la sincera sonrisa que Bóromir le dirigía a él, y solo a él.

"Disculpadme, majestad, pero me dirigiré a vos con todo mi respeto cuando considereis adecuado tener el aspecto de un rey."

"Tú sin embargo, capitán de mi guardia, nunca podriás dejar de estar magnífico."

Bóromir se sintió momentaneamente azorado y finalmente se concentró en llevar a Áragorn al interior del castillo donde podría descansar. Una vez le hubo acomodado al cuidado de los sanadores, Bóromir sintió sobre el el calor de la mirada de Áragorn, conocía esa mirada, era la que había visto en los bosques de Lorien dirigida a él durante aquel furtivo encuentro. Áragorn alargó la mano y le retiró un mechón rubio de la frente.

"Áragorn... yo... no puedo.".- Balbuceó Bóromir, se apartó y se marchó de la enfermería sin mirar atras... porque temía que de hacerlo no tendría fuerzas para marcharse.

Légolas. Piensa en Légolas.

* * *

"Siento un cosquilleo en los dedos."

Bóromir no podía creer lo que veía, Légolas había bebido mas de su propio peso en cerveza y lo unico que decía sentir era un ligero cosquilleo en los dedos, a su lado maese Gimli acababa de caer redondo, y para que un enano cayese borracho había que sacar muchas jarras de cerveza.

Eomer pasó una jarra a Bóromir y este aceptó con un cabeceo, era bueno ver al sobrino de Theoden, una cara amiga y realmente bienvenida, la llegada de Gandalf con los jinetes de Rohan había salvado el día sin duda.

Las fuerzas de Saruman habían sido aniquiladas, Rohan se había salvado... Ahora quedaban las fuerzas del enemigo principal, Sauron, y quien corría peligro era su hogar.

Pronto volvería a casa. Ya nada le retenía. Pronto estaría de regreso en Minas Tirith.

"Te veo melancólico."

Una mano engañosamente delicada cubrió la suya y Bóromir suspiró, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Légolas, sentado a su lado. Su presencia reconfortante calmando su ansiedad.

"Deseo tanto volver a mi hogar."- Confesó.

"Pronto iremos a Minas Tirith."

Permanecieron un rato mas en la fiesta hasta que el aire se vició y Légolas sugirió que saliesen a respirar aire fresco. Bóromir soltó una carcajada y coincidió, ya era momento de tener un poco de intimidad, y estaba claro que el elfo encontraba incómodo el alboroto creado por los borrachos y la fiesta que se alargaba demasiado.

Se sentaron contra una almena, o los restos de esta, contemplando el cielo nocturno, completamente en calma, como si estuviese de acuerdo con los acontecimientos, tormenta durante la batalla, calma en el fin de esta.

Bóromir observó el rostro de Légolas, sin una sola marca, ni una cicatriz, resplandeciente a la luz de la luna, irradiandola desde él mismo. Ninguna batalla, ninguna muerte podía mancillarle. Parecía intocable, y sin embargo allí estaba. Pero a veces le parecía tan lejano...

"Légolas."

Cuando Légolas volvió el rostro hacia él, Bóromir se apresuró a cubrir sus labios con los suyos. Lo necesitaba tanto, despues de tanta muerte, despues de tanta desolación, sentir la vida, sentir su calor, liberarse de todo aquello que ni el alcohol ni el descanso podían erradicar del todo. Y sobre todo volver a sentir cercano a aquel ser inmortal que moldeaba sus labios con los suyos.

Las manos se apresuraban a desatar la ropa, Bóromir sintió bajo sus manos la piel marmorea y a la vez suave de Légolas, al tiempo que las manos de este se delizaban sobre sus pectorales, el elfo le besó el mentón y recorrió su rostro hasta susurrarle al oido palabras en élfico que Bóromir no entendió.

Lo unico que entendía era el calor de su cuerpo, aquellas manos que hacian arder su piel por donde pasaban y eso era mas que suficiente. Buscó la pasión de Légolas hasta palpar su hombría con vigor, arrancandole un gemido de placer, el elfo se meció contra él y correspondió desatandole los pantalones y retirándole la camisa.

"Te hirireron."

Bóromir sintió los labios de Légolas contra la reciente herida, apenas un rasguño, y despues Légolas recorrió su torso en busca de mas heridas que besar. Pronto Bóromir apartó por completo sus pantalones, ansioso de atenciones mas intensas.

Légolas notó la llama de la pasión encendida en Bóromir, el brillo salvaje de sus ojos, como una fiera, Bóromir se situó sobre él con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración acelerada y Légolas le pasó los brazos por los hombros, atrayendole hacia él.

"Te quiero."

* * *

Áragorn arrastró a Gimli como bien pudo hasta su camastro con ayuda de los demas hombres, el enano era mucho mas pesado de lo que su altura diría, su raza era realmente parecida a las piedras en que habitaban.

Cuando llegase el alba partirían con Gandalf hacia la torre de Saruman, a asegurarse por completo de la derrota del aliado de Sauron y la caida de Isengard. Tendrían que luchar, probablemente, con los restos del ejército que hubiesen quedado atrás, ademas del poder del mago.

Áragorn meditó... acerca de otros conflictos. Había declarado a Légolas sus intenciones¿había sido demasiado... pretencioso? Probablemente, pero lo cierto era que ya no le importaba tanto, toda su vida había sentido aquella inferioridad moral respecto a los elfos, se había criado con ellos, Légolas le trataba como a un igual... pero en el fondo siempre había sentido que le trataban de modo paternalista.

Estaba cansado de tener que vivir con respecto a sus expectativas, de cumplir sus altos sentimientos e introspección. ¿Y que si era algo pretencioso? Era un hombre, era Áragorn, no un elfo que pudiese meditar sus sentimientos durante siglos, no era uno de aquellos modelos de perfección estética y espiritual.

Y al infierno con todos los que pensaran que estaba siendo pretencioso, dominante o egoista, quizá lo era. Pero nadie... ni siquiera Légolas, era perfecto.

**Nota de la autora: **Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza en subir capítulos, he estado bastante liada y ademas la musa se tomó unas vacaciones.

Muchas gracias por los nuevos reviews, y en agradecimiento a ellos afirmo que continuaré hasta el final, que nadie tema que lo vaya a dejar a medias aunque me retrase.

Hasta el proximo capítulo.


	13. Abrir los ojos

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tolkien y de quien quiera que tenga los derechos legales de libro y peliculas.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Aragorn, Bóromir y Légolas, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Este capítulo tiene slash, de hecho empieza con slash, y ya estais advertidos.**

**Capítulo 13. Abrir los ojos**

Légolas susurró el te quiero con todo su corazón, su respiración acelerada y sus manos hormigueando al sentir bajo ellas la deseada carne. Ambos acelerados y ansiosos, el elfo besó el cuello del hombre y arqueó la espalda cuando Bóromir le correspondió con aun mas ansiedad, marcando su blanca piel.

- Bóromir, tómame.

Bóromir sintió que se derramaría en ese instante, besó a Légolas y le acarició hasta dar con la abertura que hacía que su hombría supurase ante la idea de penetrar.

- Cielos, Légolas, dime que llevas lubricante contigo porque no seré capaz de esperar e ir a buscarlo.- Advirtió con la voz ronca de deseo.

Légolas sonrió con tranquilidad y maniobró torpemente entre su ropa hasta dar un vial que Bóromir se apresuró a arrebatarle para poder prepararle adecuadamente. Légolas suspiró al sentir la suave humedad resbalando entre sus piernas, Bóromir le besó de nuevo, con urgencia y Légolas le chupó los labios hasta que el humano encontró su lengua y la chupó con deleite mientras le preparaba.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Légolas se retorció desesperado empujando las caderas hacia los inquisitivos dedos de Bóromir, se apartó y se volvió, poniéndose sobre sus rodillas y antebrazos, ofreciendose a su amante en una irresistible invitación y una mirada ansiosa sobre el hombro.

Bóromir rezó porque Légolas no tardase en alcanzar la culminación porque estaba seguro de que él no tardaría. Las niveos nalgas de su amante, redondas y firmes, eran tan perfectas como el resto de aquel cuerpo, el hombre de Gondor se lubricó a si mismo y guió su miembro hasta la bien preparada entrada.

Y mientras entraba en aquella estrecha calided tuvo que cerrar los ojos, porque ver y sentir a Légolas a la vez era demasiado para cualquier mortal.

Légolas gimió de placer e incomodidad a la vez, Bóromir estaba bien dotado, se movía los mas lentamente que le era posible, sentía sus manos aferrando con fuerza sus caderas y el sudor de su cuerpo contra el propio.

Era maravilloso sentirle tan cerca, dentro de él.

Y nuevamente un puño de pánico se cernió en su corazón. Si, Bóromir estaba con él, sobre él, dentro de él... pero¿era realmente suyo?

Se movía sobre él, le proporcionaba placer, le ofrecía su calor, la intensa hoguera que era Bóromir. Pero sus ojos cerrados no le ofrecían respuesta¿era realmente Legolas lo único que existía en aquellos ojos?

- Bóromir... ah... ah... mirame... por favor...

Los ojos de Bóromir resplandecieron sobre él. Pero Légolas percibió un sutil cambio, no eran como la primera vez, no eran la total entrega que había cautivado su corazón en los bosques de Lorien, en aquel refugio arboreo.

Légolas cerró los ojos, y dejó que las sensaciones ahogaran la intranquilidad. Bóromir era puro fuego, la lentitud inicial se desvaneció ante la fuerza del deseo y el humano le llenaba con un ritmico movimiento de caderas, dando con cada embestida en el botón de placer dentro del elfo, llenándole con su carne.

Légolas se abrazó a Bóromir con desesperación, el deseo acumulándose dentro de él cada vez con mas fuerza, finalmente la mano de Bóromir se apartó de su cadera y encontró su hombría, masturbándole al ritmo de sus embestidas, llevándole con él hasta las alturas del orgasmo que pronto les recorrió, dejándoles sin aliento, y vacios.

Légolas se quedó tendido mientras Bóromir se incorporaba, este le miró con extrañeza.

- ¿Légolas¿Ocurre algo?

Inmediatamente Bóromir se sintió culpable¿le habría hecho daño en su ímpetu¿le había dañado por dentro¿Había sido desconsiderado con el elfo? Los ojos de Légolas, azules como zafiros, le miraban con una seriedad teñida de tristeza.

- Bóromir... mirame a lo ojos y jurame que solo yo estoy en tu corazón.

En ese momento Bóromir sintió que el mencionado corazón se le detenía.

_Lo sabe_

¿Saber? Bóromir no sabía ni que había que saber. No había sido infiel a Légolas, ni se le habría ocurrido semejante acción, estaba con él, le amaba... solo le amaba a él... ¿verdad?

- Légolas, estoy contigo, te quiero.

- Esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta.- Replicó Légolas, cada vez mas dolido, sus ojos brillantes de humedad, consciente de que ya sabía la respuesta.

¿Por qué¿Por qué Légolas tenía que ponerle en esa situación? Bóromir abrió la boca para decirle que le amaba, que era el único en su corazón, que no amaba a nadie como le amaba a él, que era su rostro y su cuerpo lo que ocupaba su mente durante su placer, que era su nombre el que había estado en sus labios mientras le poseía.

Pero no dijo nada... porque las dudas que Légolas tenía empezaban a calar dentro de él.

Porque en el fondo sabía la verdad, sabía lo que quería decir Légolas al ponerle contra la pared.

_Áragorn._

- Yo... no quiero, pero... resulta dificil...

Légolas no le dejó continuar, se incorporó y comenzó a vestirse, sin dirigir una sola mirada a Bóromir. Dolía, dolía demasiado. Los hombres eran imposibles, Légolas se sentía como un estúpido por pensar que podía resultar bien, no eran como los elfos, no eran capaces de tener una armonia de cuerpo, mente y corazón, eran caóticos, impredecibles. Légolas había creido ser capaz de aceptar y amar aquello, pero... en el fondo resultaba demasiado duro.

Estaba acostumbrado a algo diferente, no podía enfrentar este desafio.

- Légolas, por favor, deja que...

- No es necesario, lo entiendo.

Boromir sintió dolor, pena, culpabilidad y... una extraña indignacion.

Condescendencia. Eso era lo que le irritaba. ¿Lo entiendo? Hubiera preferido que Legolas se ofendiese, que se irritase por tener espacio para Áragorn en sus sentimientos, que le acusase de ser debil... pero que le tratase como a un niño del que no se puede esperar nada mejor.

- ¡NO, no lo entiendes, Legolas!

El elfo le miró sorprendido por la violenta reacción. Bóromir se puso la camisa a tirones, irritado y cada vez mas indignado. No era perfecto¿de acuerdo, no podía sentir el amor de los cuentos de hadas donde una mirada lo decia todo y desde el primero instante el amor era un vínculo perfecto de comprensión. Ojala pudiera, pero no era así.

Había tenido sentimientos hacía Áragorn, no podía evitar que quedasen reminiscencias de ello, eso no tenía que ser tan problemático para Légolas.

Pero Légolas era un elfo, pensaba como tal. Y en su mundo de cristalina claridad no había lugar para el caotico torbellino del corazón de los hombres.

- Bóromir...

- Pero supongo que no importa.

Boromir se levantó y se marcho con largas zancadas, deseoso de alejarse de Légolas, de aquella sensación de fracaso que tanto odiaba. Entró en el interior del bastión casi a la carrera, sin mirar atrás.

Légolas se quedó solo, sintiendo el viento enfriar su cuerpo... sintiendo un frio mucho mas intenso dentro de él.

Bóromir entró en su habitación, se sentó en su cama y fijó la vista en la pared, confuso y enojado, no quería hablar con nadie ni ver a nadie.

Y sobre todo, no quería ver a Áragorn, porque si se enfrentaba a él, se enfrentaría a las dudas que Légolas le había suscitado, y no estaba preparado para ello.

* * *

Áragorn cerró su macuto y se preparó para acostarse, los ultimos ecos de la fiesta hacía tiempo que se habían acabado y la oscuridad y el silencio reinaban en el lugar.

Apenas había cerrado la ventana cuando la puerta de su habitación se habrió un un conocido elfo le miró desde el umbral.

Légolas tenía mal aspecto, había una sombra de dolor en su mirada, teñida de tristeza y resentimiento. Áragorn le miró con serenidad, esperando a que Légolas encontrase las palabras para definir lo que le había llevado allí. Finalmente su amigo de tantos años entró y le miró desde su superior altura con los puños apretados, por un segundo Áragorn temió que Légolas hubiese resuelto acabar con su conflicto por las malas, lo que no era en absoluto propio de él, pero había una primera vez para todo.

Pero sus temores resultaron, por fortuna, infundados.

- El error fue mio desde el principio.- Dijo el elfo.

- ¿Qué?.- Áragorn le miró confuso.

- No soy tan listo como creí ser, pequé de sobervia y he vuelto a hacerlo, nadie debería pensar que es capaz de comprender a la raza de los hombres.

Áragorn comprendió, no todo, pero lo suficiente.

- No nos conocemos ni nosotros mismos.- Admitió Áragorn.- Creer que podemos ser prececibles e incluso manipulables como barro es el mayor error de nuestos enemigos y de nuestros amigos.

Légolas se volvió y se marchó, no dijo nada mas, no hacía falta. Todo estaba dicho.

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, espero que no haya quedado demasiado forzado, como siempre admito cualquier critica que sea adecuada, me ayuda mucho a mejorar mi estilo. Espero poder actualizar más pero es que el verano me mata a la hora de ponerme a escribir, hay tantas otras cosas que hacer...


	14. Estrellas vespertinas

Los personajes de esta historia **no** me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tolkien y de quien quiera que tenga los derechos legales de libro y peliculas.

No obtengo beneficio alguno por escribir esto salvo mi propio entretenimiento.

**AVISO:** Este fanfic es **YAOI **(y **slash**)y este se da entre los personajes de Aragorn, Bóromir y Légolas, si este género no te interesa o te resulta desagradable no lo leas, comprendo perfectamente esa postura.

**Este capítulo tiene slash.**

**Capítulo 14. Estrellas vespertinas**

Boromir examinó con nostalgia sus brazaletes, mirando el conocido símbolo del Arbol Blanco. Pronto volvería a casa, a lo conocido, donde podría volver a asumir el papel de capitán de Gondor, por duro que fuese su cometido.

Tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que debía hacer, regresar a Minas Tirith, presentar a Aragorn como heredero de Isildur y del Trono de Gondor, pedir la asistencia de Rohan y defender al ciudad blanda del ataque de Mordor.

Y por supuesto esperar que Frodo lograse terminar con éxito su misión.

Iba a ser algo realmente duro de hacer, dificil y sin duda iba a ser sangriento.

¿Cómo reaccionaría su padre¿Estaría bien su hermano?

- Bóromir...

Bóromir alzó la vista de sus brazaletes y se encontró con la infantil faz de Pippin, que parecía inusualmente triste. No le gustaba verle así, Bóromir esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿Ocurre algo, maese Pippin?

- Gandalf insiste en que él y yo nos adelantemos, dice que iremos mas veloces.

Pobre Pippin, su curiosidad le había puesto en contacto con el mismísimo Sauron y sus planes de destrucción, no cabía dudad e que estaba estremecido. ¿Irían Gandalf y Pippin antes que ellos? Tenía sentido, pues el caballo de Gandalf era veloz como el viento.

- En ese caso saluda a mi padre y mi hermano de mi parte, asegurales que pronto estaré allí con ellos.

Pippin asintió pero aun se le veía compungido, Bóromir arqueó las cejas confuso.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Cuéntame, Pippin.

- Es que... lo que vi... me dio tanta pena... es tu hogar.

Bóromis sonrió lleno de ternura por el enorme corazón del hobbit, que incluso yendo hacia el peligro sentía mas pesar por los demas que por si mismo. Le dio un fuerte abrazo de oso y le ofreció toda la seguridad que pudo.

- Evitaremos ese malevolo plan, Pippin, nada de lo que has visto en en phalantir sucederá. Lo evitaremos.

- ¿Y Sauron será derrotado?.- Preguntó Pippin, asombrado por la enorme seguridad con la que hablaba Bóromir.

- Y Sauron será derrotado.- Confirmó Bóromir. El mediano le recordaba a Fáramir de niñó, cuando en su infancia su hermanito se colaba en su dormitorio y le preguntaba si podía vencer al hombre del saco de su armario.

Sorprendentemente quien mas seguridad ganaba era Bóromir, que en la confianza ciega veía su propia seguridad en su mismo. Pippin y Faramir creían en él, no les fallaría.

Pippin se sentía claramente mejor e incluso se creció de orgullo cuando le encomendó la misión de transmitir un mensaje a Fáramir.

Bóromir sintió una gran satisfacción al ver que Pippin se marchaba casi dando saltitos de alegría, si, también él se sentía mucho mejor.

* * *

Áragorn casi chocó con Pippin, que iba, como de costumbre, sin mirar por donde iba. El hobbit soltó de carrerilla toda una retahila acerca de la importancia de los hobbits en la Historia y de su misión como emisario del Capitán de Gondor que dejó a Áragorn confuso en un principio y divertido al final.

Siguió andando, pronto se iniciaria la que podía ser la ultima gran guerra, si para bien o para mal, eso lo decidiría el resultado.

Gandalf y Pippin se adelantarían a lomos de Sombragris, sin retraso alguno, para reunirse con Denethor y advertirle del peligro. Diplomaticamente hubiera sido mucho mejor que fuese Bóromir, pero era demasiado pesado para viajar con Gandalf y un segundo caballo les hubiese retrasado.

Légolas estaba en ese momento con Gimli, pese a su amistad, no cabía duda de que el ambiente entre ellos aun era demasiado reciente y tenso como para que todo volviese a ser como antes. Era normal teniendo en cuanto todo lo sucedido entre ellos. Bóromir les evitaba a ambos, cortesmente, pero lo hacia, manteniendose sutilmente apartado en reuniones estratégicas con Theoden y Eomer, o bien en compañía de los hobbits.

No podía culparle por buscar descanso tras la súbita ruptura con Légolas. Pero Áragorn no podía mirarle por mas tiempo desde lejos. Necesitaba acercarse a él, sentir su presencia, el calor de su cuerpo, su olor... cielos, no tocarle le estaba volviendo loco. Recordaba el encuentro en Lothlorien y le sabía a poco, había sido como rozar algo maravilloso para luego serle arrebatado. O cuando Bóromir le había llevado a la enfermería tras la batalla en el abismo de Helm, su cuerpo recio y cálido sosteniéndole, la necesidad de él había sido mas dolorosa que las heridas, habría aferrado a Bóromir a su lado para siempre si este no se hubiese marchado, azorado.

¿Debía acercarse ahora a él¿Debía darle mas tiempo¿Abordarle o dejar que él decidiese acercarse? Toda su seguridad anterior se tambaleaba.

Era desconcertante pero... sentía algo similar a sus primeros encuentros con Arwen, con la dificultad añadida de que Bóromir era otro hombre, y su futuro senescal ni mas ni menos.

Definitivamente su corazón tenía la curiosa costumbre de complicarle mucho la vida.

* * *

Aguardaban. El ejército del rey Theoden había convocado a todos los hombres que podía y se reunían día tras día. Gondor pedía ayuda y Rohan respondería.

Pero a todas luces faltaban hombres, no eran suficientes para enfrentar a Mordor.

Pero irían, de eso no cabía duda. No había día que no se viera a Bóromir y Eomer recorriéndo el campamento, uniendo su experiencia para organizar a los recién llegados y preparar el viaje a Minas Tirith.

Aragorn entró en su tienda y se tumbó a descansar, eran un ejército pequeño¿qué podían hacer? Se removió en el lecho, la tierra media pendía de un hilo, no tendría sueños tranquilos.

Minas Tirith había caido, sepultada entre escombros y llamas.

_Bóromir estaba allí, tendido y herido, en una horrible similitud con el suceso en la batalla del Aundair. Y Aragorn tambien estaba allí, junto a él, igual que entonces._

_"¿Aragorn¿Dónde estas?"_

_"Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, Bóromir, aguanta."_

_"¿Qué ha ocurrido? Todo está oscuro¿dónde esta la ciudad blanca¿Dónde está el rey?"_

_"¡Estoy aquí¡No te vayas, Bóromir¡Estoy aquí, contigo!"_

_Pero fue inutil, Bóromir cerró los ojos y exhalo un profundo suspiro, y esta vez no toda la magia élfica podría traerlo de vuelta._

- _¡NO!_

Se despertó aterido y sudoroso a la vez, tan tenso que asustó al mensajero que había llegado a su tienda. Debía tranquilizarse, respirar, aquello no iba a ocurrir. No permitiría que ocurriese. Se levantó y acudió a la llamada de Theoden.

Tenían visita, Elrond.

* * *

Bóromir caminaba por el campamento, respirando la brisa nocturna. Acababa de ver a Merry probándose cascos de guerra y la imagen le había apesadumbrado¿un hobbit en la guerra? Hasta ese punto habían llegado.

Vió a Áragorn salir de su tienda en dirección a la gran tienda de campaña de Theoden, se le veía agotado, estremecido.

Naturalmente que lo está, se recriminó Bóromir, practicamete había dirigido la defensa de Cuernavilla, no había dejado de ayudar a todo el mundo siendo de todo, soldado, explorador, comandante y sanador... y en unos días, si todo iba bien, sería ademas rey.

Rey. Bóromir no podía creer aun que fuese a regresar a Minas Tirith con su legitimo rey, con el heredero de Isuldur.

Aquella responsabilidad debía pesar mucho a Aragorn.

Bóromir se quitó la capa para ir mas ligero, la brisa nocturna no era especialmente fria esa noche, la dejó en su tienda y tras examinar por encima el estado del campamento se dirigió a la de Áragorn, debía hablar con él, no debía dejarle cargar el solo con todas aquellas responsabilidades, tenía que saber que no estaba solo.

* * *

Aragorn observó la espada, forjada de los fragmentos de Narsil, magnífica como solo una espada forjada por elfos podía serlo.

Era su destino. No había vuelta atrás con esa espada en sus manos, todo cuanto había sabido desde niño era ahora el presente, se había vuelto real y tangible.

Sabía lo que debía hacer, reafirmarse como rey, procurar a su gente un ejército que les diese la victoria, un ejército de muertos, los primeros que debían reconocerle como rey.

No... en realidad serían los segundos. Bóromir había sido el primero. Y en ese momento el objeto de sus pensamientos entreabrió la loneta de la tienda.

- ¿Aragorn¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, adelante.

Bóromir entró en la tienda e inmediatamente clavó la mirada en la espada que Áragorn guardaba en su regazo.

- ¿Es...?

- Así es, de la espada quebrada ha nacido.- Confirmó Aragorn con solemnidad.

Boromir comprendió, el hecho de que Aragorn era el rey de Gondor se había vuelto muy real, no era de extrañar que el otro hombre se sintiese desbordado.

- ¿Cómo ha llegado hasta aquí?.- Le preguntó sentandose a su lado.

- Elrond vino esta noche y me la entregó.

Bóromir asintió y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, Áragorn estaba realmente tenso, sus miradas se cruzaron y Bóromir percibió en sus claros ojos la turbulencia de demasiadas preocupaciones, ay, como entendía esa sensación.

- Cada cosa a su tiempo¿estas bien?

- ¿Eh? Si, claro¿por qué¿parezco enfermo?

- Pareces estresado, no intentes hacerlo todo a la vez, eres un solo hombre, no mil.

Áragorn quiso replicar pero no pudo, Bóromir tenía no poca razón, se estaba exigiendo demasiado, aunque... ¿no era eso lo que debía hacer?

Bóromir debió percibir esa duda, porque sonrió y esta vez le pasó el brazo por los hombros de un modo mucho mas cómodo y cercano.

- Yo estaré a tu lado Áragorn, no estas solo.

No, no lo estaba. Áragorn sintió un hormigueó extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Bóromir estaba aquí, junto a él, tan cerca que sentía su cálido aliento en el rostro, se emborrachaba en el esmeralda de sus ojos y lo abierto de su sonrisa. Alzó una mano tentativa y acarició la melena rubia, salpicada de rojizo a la luz de las llamas de las lámparas.

Bóromir no se apartó, de algún modo había buscado aquello al entrar, solo había buscado una excusa que no le hiciese sentir incómodo de forma inconsciente. Deseaba estar con Áragorn, le había deseado desde hacía demasiado, se había refugiado en Légolas pero nunca había abandonado su necesidad de Áragorn. Había perdonado su despecho anterior por el colgante de Arwen hacía mucho sin darse cuenta.

No solo le deseaba, eso hubiera sido mas facil de olvidar. Le necesitaba, le quería, quería estar con él en todos los sentidos, en cualquier circunstancia. Tan solo esperaba que Áragorn sintiese lo mismo.

Ese pensamiento le detuvo entes de que sus labios se rozaran. Bóromir titubeó y se echó atrás, dejando a Áragorn con una expresión confusa casi cómica.

- Bóromir, yo... ¿qué...?

- Estoy contigo Áragorn, estaré contigo. ¿Estas tú conmigo?

No hubo duda alguna en Áragorn, sus ojos transmitian una completa seguridad en sus palabras al responder.

- Estoy contigo, siempre.

Esta vez Bóromir no titubeó, se adelantó y unieron sus labios.

Había pasado tanto desde el encuentro en los bosques de Lorien, los hombres empezaron a redescubrirse mutuamente. Besos húmedos y calientes, ansiosos y torpes mientras se desvestían hasta poder juntar piel contra piel.

Bóromir mordió levemente el jugoso labio de Áragorn y recorrió su torso con las manos, memorizando su textura, su calor, recorriendo la cadera con deseo mientras Áragorn le acariciaba de igual manera, masajeando sus costador y desluzándose hasta los escuros pezones, que tomó entra los dedos y exploró hasta endurecer.

Se tendieron en las mantas, de cortado el uno frente al otro para seguir explorándose mutuamente sun barreras. Bóromir lamió y mordió el cuello de Áragorn haciendo que se estremeciera mientras le marcaba, sus manos encontraron los suaves testículos y los sotuvo moviéndolos en su envoltura, haciendo que Áragorn gimiese y se pegase mas a él, uniendo sus pulsantes erecciones.

- ¡Ah! Ah... Bóromir...

Oir a Áragorn gemir por él, suspirar y contorsionarse por él, Bóromir se sentía pletórico, ardiente de deseo, cuando su verga se vió capturada no pudo sino arquearse y gemir a coro con Áragorn.

- Bóromir... dejame saborearte.

La voz de Áragorn era deseo puro, era tan erótica que sin duda era algo prohibido hablar de ese modo. Le besó intensamente, recorriendo el interior de su boca hasta dejarle jadeando.

- Solo si me dejas hacerte lo mismo.

- Todo a su tiempo.- Respondió Áragorn con una sonrisa pícara.

Se situó sobre él, tendiéndole de espaldas, y empezó a venerar el cuerpo de Bóromir con los labios, besando cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta dejar a su rubio amante tembloroso y tenso, mordiendo con desesperación la almohada para ahogar sus gemidos mientras Áragorn le torturaba besando sus genitales y despues continuaba su viaje por las ingles.

- Por todos los... ¡Áragorn!... me vas a enloquecer.

Áragorn se incorporó y miró los chispeantes ojos verdes de su amante ruborizado.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?

Bóromir le respondió con una sana malicia pareja a la suya.

- Espera y verás.

Y efectivamente Áragorn se vió rapidamente respondido y al poco tiempo era él quien temblaba bajo las atenciones del hijo de Gondor, hasta que Bóromir lamió con lentitud deliverada su henchida hombría y la tomó en la boca, devorándole hasta que ya no pudo contenerse más y derramó su placer a borbotones.

- Aaah.. Bó... Bóromir... cielos...

Bóromir se relamió y se echó el pelo hacia atrás con un solo gesto, parecía un león, un purasangre, Áragorn enfebreció y le atrajo hacia sí para besarle vorazmente hasta tenderle bajo su cuerpo.

- Esto me lo vas a pagar.

- Veamoslo.- Desafió Bóromir, ansioso.

Áragorn le separó las piernas y las levantó flexionándolas, alzándole la cintura. Bóromir se ruborizó intensamente y sintió una leve aprensión al verse tan expuesto a la hambrienta mirada de su rey.

Cuando Áragorn empezó a lamer su ano toda aprensión se disolvió en el placer que le recorrió en tanto Áragorn usaba su boca y dedos para abrirle con devastadoras oleadas de sensaciones.

- ¡Aragorn! No... no puedo... no puedo mas...

- No te contengas.

- Pero... ah... AH... llename... llename, Áragorn.

Le complacería, le complacería en todo cuanto quisiera. Áragorn dedicó unos instantes a lubricarse adecuadamente y se situó a la entrada de Bóromir.

- Te amo.

Áragorn entró en la evolvente calided y gimió profundamente al ser abrazado por la estrechez. Bóromir le rodeó con las piernas y le abrazó con posesión mientras se movían al unísosno, dominados por la lujuria, embistiendo, besándose y consumiéndose en la llama de su pasión. Áragorn entraba en el cuerpo de Bóromir con el ímpetu de un galope frenético y Bóromir se entregaba con desespero, deshaciéndose en los brazos de su amante, que estimulaba su próstata una y otra vez.

Cuando ambos derramaron su simiente estaban agotados, humedos y resbaladizos de sudor y semen, Áragorn se dejó caer junto a Bóromir, jadeándo y tratando de encontrar su voz.

- Bóromir...

- Si, yo tambien te quiero, tengo sueño.

Soltaron una carcajada y rieron levemente hasta que el agotamiento les venció y se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Estaban juntos. Podrian enfrentarlo todo, podrían vencer cualquier obstaculo mientras estuviesen juntos.

**Nota de la autora:** Pido perdon por la enoorme tardanza¡sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me habeis apoyado! Los reviews me animaron muchísimo pese a la huelga de mi musa así que finalmente me puse manos a la obra y aquí esta el capítulo de la reconciliacion de la parejita esta. Por fin, ya me ha costado. No se si dejarlo así o poner un epílogo, a veces un epilogo cierra bien una historia, pero pueden ser algo pesaditos. Ya avisaré, se aceptan sugerencias como siempre. 


End file.
